Frozen Snowflakes (Jelsa)
by kikitaruiz1
Summary: Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, has found the answer to controlling her powers. Love. But can she control her fears? Or will she fall back into the world filled with isolation? Elsa struggles with the storm inside of her and a mysterious man with the same ice powers as her offers to help her in more than just one way. - Please leave a Review!
1. Break

(Elsa POV)

Something was shaking her by the shoulders. Elsa opened one eye sleepily and saw a flash of strawberry-red hair.

"Wake up, Elsa!" It was Anna. Her eyes were shining and she was grinning widely. Her hair was in its usual twin braids and they bounced as she shook her sister some more.

"Come on, Elsa! It's time to wake up!" Elsa let out a groan and her eye fluttered shut.

"Anna please, the sun is only halfway up." Elsa said. Then her eyes snapped open. "Oh my god! The sun is already halfway up!"

Elsa threw back the covers and made a beeline for the dresser. Then she stopped. Her head turned to her left and she saw Anna laughing hysterically. Elsa shook her head and smiled. "You just couldn't wake me up sooner, couldn't you?"

Anna stopped laughing and pulled on an exaggerated face. "Oh no, I was just not in here for the last 20 minutes trying to wake you up." She started laughing again. Elsa stuck out her tongue and turned back to the dresser. She could hear Anna walking up behind her now.

"Why don't you just wear your normal ice dress?" Anna asked. "You _are_ the Snow Queen, after all." "Because I have a meeting with the council today, at noon." Elsa replied. Her thoughts wandered to the boring meeting planned ahead. "Meetings, shmeetings." Anna said while handing Elsa a green dress made out of silk. "I think you need a break from all of your Queenly duties."

Elsa took the dress from her sister and stuffed it back into the drawer. She sighed and turned to Anna. "As much as I would like a break," she said, "there is no way that I'm going to just leave the meetings and documents unattended for." She picked a nicer light blue dress and pulled it out. Anna took Elsa's hand and giggled. "Well, too bad, it's already decided, you're going on a break right now!"

Elsa looked up from the dress. Wait, what? "Anna what are you saying?"

Anna giggled some more and looked down shyly. "I kinda already told the council that you wanted to take a break and go to your Ice Castle." Elsa stared at her in disbelief. Anna noticed and she smiled quickly. "But its ok! I'm gonna take your place doing, you know, your documents and letters and stuff."

Anna stood still as a statue as Elsa took it all in. Elsa really wanted a break. She was feeling way too stressed out about the duties of being Queen and she felt like she hadn't slept well in a _very_ long time. She smiled and Anna knew that she had won.

"Yes!" Anna squealed in delight and victory. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Elsa laughed and shook her head in defeat. All of Anna's talking had seemed to suck the energy from her. "All right I'll go. Now can I please go change?" Anna nodded vigorously. Elsa gracefully took the dress, stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door. She leaned her back against it.

She sighed. No noise. Perfect. She inspected the dress closer up. It was very beautiful. Slight increments of snowflakes showered the skirt and they curled up and around the bodice. It had an off the shoulder sleeves that came to a triangle that pointed to her middle fingers.

Elsa slipped off her nightgown and slid on the dress. She turned to look in the mirror. Ice-blue eyes started back at her and platinum-blonde hair fell like a curtain down her back. She smiled and redid her signature French braid that came to rest on her left shoulder. Elsa thought about applying make-up but then she remembered something that Anna had told her.

_You are so beautiful that you don't need make-up._

Elsa hoped that Anna had told her the truth about that and she decided to trust Anna's judgment. She opened the door and walked, bare-footed, to the middle of the room. She made light blue ice high heels. Smiling, she gave a twirl for Anna. "What do you think?"

Anna clapped her hands excitingly. "It's perfect!"

Elsa stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I thought _someone_ had to get ready for a very important meeting at noon?" Anna gasped. "Right!" She ran to the door, but not before giving her sister a hug. "I'll miss you, Elsa." Elsa hugged her back. "And I'll miss you." Anna grinned.

_Seriously, does she never not smile?_ Elsa giggled at the thought.

Anna let go and ran out the door. Elsa called out behind her. "Anna, how long does my break last for?" Anna's reply came faintly, as she was already at the other end of the hallway. "For 2 weeks!" Elsa laughed.

She walked to the stairs and made her way down. She nodded at the servants and they hastily opened the doors. Elsa took a deep breath and stepped outside.

The sky was blue and it was dotted with many clouds, as it should in summer. The ice in the courtyard, which she had turned into a skating rink after The Great Thaw, had melted and people were wandering about. Elsa nodded at each person as they bowed to her. She still couldn't get used to the way people treated her as if she was her mother.

Elsa made her way through the outer gates and into the town. She glanced at the sky. The sun had already broken through the treetops and was headed toward its peak. If she wanted to make it to her Ice Castle before nightfall, she would have to hurry. Elsa arrived at the stables where she saw Sven. Curiously, she walked over.

"Hi Sven." Elsa decided to talk to the reindeer. "You happy?" Sven let out a snort and pawed at the ground. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes." She patted Sven on the head and moved further into the stable. She came to a stop as she reached the nearest horse. _Funny_, she thought, _of course my instincts tell me to pick one that is as white as snow_.

Elsa mounted and she sat sideways, as a proper lady should. Then she re-thought it. She had a long distance to go and it wouldn't be comfortable. Elsa sat with one leg on each side of the horse. She urged the horse to go out. Soon, Elsa was headed towards the Northern Mountain.

She went up the mountain for hours until she saw the glimmering peak of the castle. She halted the horse and got off. Elsa tapped the horse on its hindquarters and it sped away, towards Arendelle. She turned back to the castle and started to walk.

Thoughts were going in and out of her head. _How is Anna doing? How is she doing to deal with all of the stress? Is Kristoff going to help her? Will Olaf melt without me there? What if the people think that I am being jealous by leaving?_ The thoughts almost made her go back, but then she thought of Anna. If Anna found out that Elsa wanted to go back just because of her, she would be furious. She couldn't go back now and her horse had gone. She sighed. Turning, she trudged through the snow.

The sun had just dipped below the horizon when Elsa saw the staircase leading up to her castle. She had just placed her foot on the first step when something moved next to her. Elsa smiled. _Marshmallow._

The giant snow creature stood up and Elsa quickly raised her arms. "Marshmallow!" She cried in joy. "You're alive!" The last time she had seen her bodyguard was when Hans had cut his leg off. Marshmallow had fallen off the cliff.

"Elsa alright?" Marshmallow asked. His eyes were narrowed as he peered at Elsa. "Yes, Marshmallow, I'm alright." Elsa soothed him. She glanced down to his missing leg. "Here, let me fix that." She walked to the injured limb and began to swirl her hands. A soft blue-white glow appeared, and the leg was finished. Elsa smiled. "There, now that's better."

Marshmallow smiled and thanked her. Elsa continued up the stairs, leaving Marshmallow at his post. She soon came to the small, broken part in the ice where Hans had almost fallen off the cliff. Anger coursed through her. How _dare_ had he tried to kill her? With a small wave the ice was completely fixed. The moon was now rising and stars shown through the night sky.

Elsa paused at the front entrance. She hadn't come back here since Hans had taken her. She knew what was on the other side of the doors. Taking a deep breath, she pushed opened the massive doors. Elsa looked downward. Broken pieces of ice were scattered all about on the floor. _The chandelier_, she thought. Elsa felt her power run through her veins and she lifted her hands. With a quick sweep of her right arm, the pieces were lifted into the air. Her left arm flew upward and the pieces followed her movement. Elsa began to organize and combine the pieces together, so that they once again became the original chandelier.

Turning, she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. Elsa was exhausted. Sharpened icicles were still sticking out of the walls. She melted them quickly. She started to walk to her bed. As she walked, she changed her dress using her powers until she was wearing a simple light blue nightgown. Perfect.

Elsa crept under the covers and closed her eyes. At the last moment, she remembered to undo her braid. She did and platinum-blonde locks fell to her shoulders. Elsa laid back and closed her eyes again. _This is nice_, she thought as she felt herself slipping into sleep. _I could get used to this_. Elsa had no idea what she was getting into.


	2. Meetings

** Just saying, the song below, "There's a monster in me," is a made-up song by me. Enjoy. **

(Elsa POV)

Elsa found herself standing in the frozen fjord. _No!_ The last time she had been here was when Anna had turned to solid ice and sacrificed herself for Elsa. _But the fjord isn't frozen now_, Elsa thought,_ it's summer time now in Arendelle._ Looking around, Elsa saw nothing except the frozen water and black…sand? Her eyes widened and she hugged her upper arms. Elsa didn't know why, but the black sand arouse some fear in her. It crept closer and Elsa snapped.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Elsa flicked her hands at the sand and ice shot at it. She stopped panting. The sand was frozen. Elsa crept closer. When she was a foot away, she saw that it indeed was black sand. Then, she saw her surroundings begin to fade. It merged into an empty ballroom. An almost empty ballroom.

Elsa cried out. Two little girls were playing in the snow. One had strawberry-blonde hair, one had platinum-blonde hair. In horror, Elsa watched herself hit Anna with her ice powers. She squeezed her eyes shut. _No!_ She thought. _No, no, no, no, no!_ She couldn't bear to see her sister in pain. Elsa kept her eyes shut tight and a piercing scream ripped through the air.

"Elsa! Please! Elsa, help me!" Anna was screaming, a fully-grown voice, as if for her life. Elsa started to sob. Anna's screams didn't fade, even as Elsa clamped her hands over her ears. She sank to her knees and felt fear overpower her. She let out one of her own screams.

Elsa blasted some ice in the direction of the sound to try and stop it. There was a horrible cracking noise and Elsa opened her eyes a slit. _No, oh no! _Anna was frozen in front of her and her hand was pointing right at Elsa. Anna's face was twisted in terror and rage. Anna was frozen, but the voices were not. "Monster! Witch! Evil Sorceress!" Anna's accusing voice mingled with the voices of others. Elsa closed her eyes again and covered her face. _Kristoff, Mother, Father, Anna, please stop! _Elsa pleas in her mind were ignored. _Please!_ Her father's voice then reached her. "Elsa, what have you done?"

Elsa eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start. She was breathing heavily and her hair was in wet strands. A noise, almost like laughter, came from her right. Elsa jerked her head and was face-to-face with pale yellow eyes. She screamed and brought her hands in a defense position. A man with grayish skin, black, spiky hair, and a black robe of some sort stood up. His yellow eyes seemed to cut right through her. Elsa scrambled out of the bed and stood, trembling, on the other side.

"Who are you?!"

The man smiled, showing razor-sharp teeth, and started to walk towards Elsa. "My dear Snow Queen, you should know who I am." Elsa raised an eyebrow but she didn't speak. The intruder let his eyes roam over her body.

"My name is Pitch Black. Or otherwise known as the bogeyman."

Elsa moved backwards as he came closer. Her hands were still in front of her but she was soon trapped in a corner. Pitch took his time in coming, until he was a foot away from her. Elsa hands shook. "Stay away!" She threw a blast of ice toward Pitch, but his quickly deflected it. With black sand. Elsa's eyes widened and she locked her gaze with the yellow eyes. Pitch took one step closer. He whispered, "You cannot kill fear." Black sand enveloped Elsa and her vision went black. She collapsed.

(Pitch POV)

_She is perfect_, Pitch thought. _A perfect little victim of fear._ Pitch stared at the body on the ground and smiled. "I'll be back, my queen. I promise." With that, he melted into the shadows and was gone.

(Elsa POV)

Her eyes fluttered open. _What happened? Why am I on the floor? _Elsa moved her right arm slightly and she found it to be sore. Her whole body was sore. She looked out the window in confusion. Then she remembered. Pitch. Elsa felt the fear coming back. She tried to control it with love. She looked out the window. Snow had started to fall and was twirling in a circle around her. It wasn't working.

Fear was overpowering her love and she realized something. She couldn't control fear. Elsa remembered Pitch, the black sand, the nightmares, and the fear. _Anna is right_, she thought as the snow flew faster and icicles began to form on the walls. _I'm a monster!_ Elsa began to pace and she began to sing. All the while, her blizzard grew more and more powerful.

_Anger and betrayal,_

_Oh how it fills the air._

_Disaster and chaos,_

_It fills me with despair._

_Oh they'll know,_

_And they'll see, _

_That the truth,_

_That I've been hiding_

_Is already inside of me!_

_Oh there's a monster in me!_

_Everyone will see._

_Everyone will know,_

_That there's a monster in me!_

_I'll only bring anger_

_And chaos and pain._

_There only are losses_

_And not a single gain._

_Oh there's a monster in me!_

_Everyone will see!_

_Everyone will know_

_That there's a monster in me!_

_And just stay away_

_So that I don't bring you fear!_

_You're not meant to cry_

_It's my job to shed a tear._

_Because there's a monster in me! _

_There's a monster in me._

Elsa stopped her singing and stood in the middle of the ballroom. Unknowingly, she has walked down the stairs of her Ice Castle and paced into the ballroom. Her blizzard had stopped and the icicles surrounded her. Elsa faced the frozen fountain in the middle, her back to the front entrance. Trying to remain calm, Elsa took some deep breaths.

Her hands waved around her nightgown and her signature Ice Dress replaced it. She also made her usual French braid down her left shoulder. Her eyes were no longer puffy or red. Sighing, Elsa pushed open the doors. She regally walked down the stairs. Marshmallow stood up as she passed him. She was about to give him a wave when a blast of wind knocked him down. Someone's voice was heard.

"No! Get away from her!" It was deeper than Elsa's. She quickly took a guess. Male.

Elsa whipped around. A flurry of snowflakes and icicles rushed towards Marshmallow. Some snowflakes flew at her. She covered her eyes. Then she opened them. Her eyes went wild with terror. She had learned her lesson from Pitch. No one could be trusted. Her hands flew up in front of her.

"Stop! Get away from her!"

A boy was running towards her. Elsa immediately analyzed the intruder. _He has a blue hoodie and brown breeches. He has a curved staff. He has white hair. He is…not stopping. _The boy crashed into her and she fell. The snow broke her fall and the boy didn't even glance at her. He kept his eyes focused on Marshmallow who had stood back up.

Elsa scrambled to her feet and cried out, "Stop!" Marshmallow stopped his counterattack and looked at Elsa. The boy was startled. He looked at Elsa, confused.

Both of their eyes were locked together. _Whoa…his eyes._ Elsa thought. Icy blue eyes seemed to reflect each other. Looking closer, Elsa saw that a snowflake was etched in the iris. The boy stared. Elsa blinked. Her hands were still in front of her. "Who are you?"

The boy smirked. "Jack Frost, the one and only." His sentence had barely escaped through his mouth before an ice snowball slammed him to the ground.


	3. Life Stories

**Just saying, you guys are lucky that I'm posting new chapters (ahem, LENGTHY chapters) almost daily! Keep checking for updates!**

(Jack POV)

Jack couldn't register anything. He tried. _This girl possesses the same ice powers as me. The snow monster was attacking her. She is terrified. She is stunning. Wait, what?_

The girl stood still as a statue in front of Jack. Her dress was beautiful and it flowed around her. Her platinum-blonde hair was in a French braid and it was hanging on her left shoulder. But her most amazing feature was her eyes. Ice blue that seemed to be filled with fear. _Wait they are filled with fear._ _Because of me? Or of the snow monster?_

"I am so sorry!" The girl's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean to hit you! Are you alright?"

Jack felt fine, he felt wonderful even. _I'm not the only one!_ No one else he knew had the same powers as he did. Did the girl know that he shared them? The girl, Jack didn't know her name. "What's your name?"

She stiffened. She seemed to straighten and she folded her hands in front of her. "That is not your concern." She avoided Jack's gaze. Jack decided to prompt her. "Well, I told you my name so its only fair that you tell me yours." The girl sighed and put on an expressionless face. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Jack didn't buy it. He muttered. "Yeah, you wish." The girl glared at him. _Oh! She isn't lying! _Jack mentally slapped himself. "Oh! I'm sorry." The girl, Elsa, continued to glare at him before she relaxed. "It's alright. Now explain to me why you were going to attack Marshmallow." Jack was confused. _Marshmallow? _"Whose Marshmallow?" Elsa pointed to the snow monster. He had returned to his original position. Jack understood. "Oh! Him. Well, what else could I do?! You were being attacked by him and I felt that I had to defend you!" Jack noticed that Elsa's hands had turned into fists. "Marshmallow is my bodyguard. And he wasn't attacking me."

Elsa seemed to realize something. "Wait, you attacked him using what exactly?" Jack replied without thinking. "My powers." Elsa eyes widened until they couldn't go any farther. She whispered something to herself. "I'm not the only one." Her eyes snapped back to Jack's. "I'm sorry, but you have to go." She turned to go back up the stairs. Jack ran after her. "Wait! Elsa!" She started to run. "No Jack! Leave me alone!" Jack felt obliged to obey. She was, after all, a queen. He stopped and Elsa disappeared into the entrance. The doors slammed shut. Jack sighed. "Wow."

He decided to say near the Ice Castle but far enough to stay out of sight. He headed towards some trees. Jack took the wind and flew to a high branch. He looked at the sky. The sun was just coming up. His thoughts went to Elsa. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Why? He shook his head to try and clear it. It didn't work. He continued to stare at the sky. Then, a sweet voice was brought to him by the breeze.

"_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you'll always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know!"_

Jack flew closer to the origin of the sound. It led him to the balcony of the Ice Castle. He smiled. _Elsa._

"_Well now they know!"_

Jack had just placed his feet on the balcony when its doors flew open.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!"_

Elsa stepped out and into the sun. Her hands flew up to the sky and she let out streams of snow.

"_Here I stand_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway." _

Elsa had her eyes closed and she stood with her arms hanging limply by her sides. Jack saw his chance and he took it. "The cold doesn't bother me either." Elsa sighed as if she had been expecting him. "You just don't give up, do you?" Jack smirked. "Nope." Elsa smiled and she opened her eyes. "Alright then." A playful gleam filled her eyes. "You still have to bow to me Jack Frost." Jack grinned and he bowed. After, he raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in?" Elsa nodded. She turned and went into the room. Jack followed. He took note of the ice walls and the ice furniture. He was in what he guessed to be Elsa's bedroom. He stole a glance at her. _She is very beautiful Very-snap out of it Jack!_ He could tell that Elsa was looking at him closely.

"Where do you come from Jack Frost?" Jack turned to face her. Her face was scrunched up in confusion. She spoke again. "You don't seem to live near here." Jack smirked. "Ok, first you can just call me Jack. Second, I'm from Burgess, Pennsylvania." Elsa's lips twitched upwards in an attempt to smile. "I'm guessing that's far away?" Jack let out a laugh. "Yup." Silence. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "And you?" Elsa walked over to her bed and sat down. Jack followed and sat down in an ice chair. Elsa blinked a couple of times. "I'm from Arendelle, I'm her queen, and I'm taking a break fro a week." Jack thought about that for a second. "I'm guessing being queen is hard work?" Elsa laughed softly. "Yes it is." Her face fell into sadness. Jack thought he said the wrong thing. "What's wrong?" Elsa looked at him again. "My little sister, Anna, she's taking my place and I just hope that she can deal with the stress. Even I haven't escaped it out here."

Jack was curious. Who was this Elsa? _Ok, I know who she is but I don't know about her life._ "Elsa?" Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Yes Jack?" Jack took a deep breath. "Would you please tell me about your life?" Elsa pulled back a little in shock. _Damn it Jack! Think before you speak! _Jack winced. He definitely said the wrong thing. Elsa spoke before he could. "Sure Jack."

-Insert Frozen-

"I realized love was the key and I could do anything with it. I was finally free."

Elsa sighed as her fingers played with her braid. Jack was impressed. More than half her life was spent in isolation? _Wow. Similar to my life before the whole Pitch thing._

(Elsa POV)

Jack was lost in thought. Elsa looked out the window. It was past noon and she was hungry. "Would you like to eat?" Jack looked at her in surprise. "Sure." Elsa smiled and she stood. Walking out the door she said, "Follow me." Jack obeyed. Climbing down the stairs, Elsa turned. Jack wasn't there. She looked to her left and right. Nothing. The hallways were empty. Elsa was confused. "Jack? Where are you?" Laughter came from below her. Elsa looked down. She gasped. Jack was already below her. "How did you get down there already?" Jack continued to laugh. Hi feet suddenly left the floor. Elsa felt shocked. _He can fly?! _"You can fly?!" Jack smirked and looked at himself. "Um.. I think so?" Elsa was reminded of Olaf. Making her way down, she headed towards the kitchen, Jack following. They ate lunch, which was mostly made of sandwiches. "Don't you have anything sweet?" Jack asked, looking disgusted at the sandwiches. Elsa grinned and pulled out some chocolate. She had an obsession, just like her sister. Jack's eyes lit up. He licked his lips. "Perfect."

After lunch, Elsa looked back up at Jack. "So," she said, "What about you life?" Jack smiled and he began to speak. "It all started when the Man in the Moon…"

-Insert Rise of the Guardians-

Elsa couldn't stop laughing. No traces of her nightmare were left in her mind. No matter how many times she tried to stop laughing, she couldn't. The fact that Jack was pushed into a sack was too funny. And that this Bunnymund was too afraid to admit that he hated sleigh rides. Jack raised his eyebrow. "You can stop laughing now." Elsa was finally able to regain her dignity. "Yes, sorry Jack." She smiled. The sun had set and she was tired. She tried not to show it. "Jack." He faced her. "Yes?" Elsa took a deep breath. "I know that you had just stopped for the day but I was thinking that well, since you had stopped that… um… you might.." She stopped confused. _What? _Jack was still waiting patiently. Elsa tried again. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need too." Jack's mouth burst into a smile. "That's great! I will." Elsa stood and walked to the stairs. Jack flew. She called to Jack over her shoulder. "You can take one of the spare rooms." Jack didn't reply.

Right outside her door, Elsa turned. Jack was standing right behind her. Right behind her _close_. Elsa blushed slightly. Jack didn't seem to notice. He looked down at her, his eyes shining. Elsa blushed even more. _Can he not be any more- no Elsa! _She had to clear her head. She whispered, "Goodnight Jack." Jack finally seemed to notice how close he was and he jumped back. He shyly ran a hand through his hair. "Goodnight Elsa." He bolted to his room and shut the door. Elsa smiled. The moon was coming up. She sighed. She stepped into her room.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. Black sand was everywhere. On the walls, floor, bed, you name it. _How could I have forgotten?!_ Pitch's words roamed in her mind. "I'll be back soon." Her heart began to pound. Her ice blue eyes pierced the shadows for any movement. Nothing. Elsa opened her mouth to call for Jack. In the same second, a black whip wrapped itself around her wrists. "JACK!"Elsa was incapable of using her powers since her hands were ensnared. The whip began to pull her to the shadows. Elsa couldn't stop it. The bedroom door slammed open. Jack was there, holding his staff tightly in his hands. He blasted some ice at the shadows nothing. Jack ran towards Elsa, his hand reaching for hers. Elsa screamed his name again before the shadows swallowed her, and she was gone.


	4. Death

**I know that there hasn't been a lot of "fluff stuff" yet… don't give up on me! Don't worry…it'll come.**

(Elsa POV)

Something wet dripped onto her face. _What is that?_ Elsa opened her eyes. A drop of water fell onto her face again. Elsa just stared at the ceiling. She could feel a hard surface underneath her. _A bed?_ Everything was dark. Black. Elsa shifted her body until she was standing. Not even a window was in the room. Only a pale gray glow gleamed from nowhere and everywhere. A door was just visible. Elsa ran to it. Something pulled her back. She looked down at her hands. They were chained to the floor. No! Elsa remembered the time when Hans had imprisoned her like this. She had been able to break free using her powers. She concentrated hard. The metal chains didn't break. They didn't even freeze. Elsa felt panic crawling up her back. "Let me out!" She screamed at the door. Amazingly, it opened. Elsa curled her lip up with disgust. "Pitch."

The man simply smiled. "My dear, you are one heavy sleeper." He closed the door behind him. Elsa didn't move. "Where am I?" Her voice was cold and expressionless. Pitch seemed slightly set back. Elsa felt proud. Her parents had taught her that. _Conceal. Don't feel._ Pitch regained his previous state and he simply waved his hand. "Let me show you." The room began to change. It transformed into Elsa's bedroom at her Ice Castle. Elsa still didn't move. "I was there, you know." She informed Pitch. He didn't say anything. Elsa saw herself step into the room. She was smiling. Elsa knew what was coming. The whip lashed out. Elsa saw herself scream for Jack. She was pulled closer to the shadows. Jack slammed the door open. Elsa saw herself disappear. What she saw next surprised her.

After she had gone, Pitch had stayed behind. He was talking to Jack. Or better to say, Jack was screaming at Pitch. "What did you do to her?! Where did you take her?!" Pitch kept calm. "I didn't do anything. It was the sand." Jack aimed his staff at Pitch. Elsa's eyes widened. _Don't do it Jack._ She knew that this was in the past but she couldn't stop herself from thinking it. _Don't do it. _Jack fired. Pitch took the hit and he laughed. The ice hadn't hurt him. Elsa was confused. _How…?_ Jack was also confused. Then his eyes narrowed. He clearly knew something Elsa didn't. "Why?" Jack's voice was hoarse. Pitch sighed. He started to speak. The images started to fade from the dark room. Elsa could just make out one last sentence. "Because you refused to give me yours." Elsa thoughts were racing through her mind. _Alright,_ she thought, _start with the fact_s_. Pitch was refused something by Jack. Pitch wanted something that Jack has. I also have it. Pitch stole something from me. Something that Jack and I share… what?_ Elsa's thoughts stopped. She stood unblinking and stared at Pitch.

_Pitch stole my ice powers._

The horror on Elsa's face must have shown because Pitch smirked. He clapped slowly. "You finally guessed." He made a black snowflake and it flew over to Elsa. She felt tears leak out of her eyes. _I always wanted to be normal. Now, all I want are for my powers to come back. _Elsa faced the floor, her tears staining it. Pitch started to open the door. "Oh, by the way, _Queen_ Elsa." She didn't raise her head. "You'll die without your precious powers." Elsa's head snapped up to look into Pitch's eyes. He was smiling. "Just look at your hair." Elsa glanced at her braid on her shoulder. A black streak weaved its way in and out of her braid. The door slammed shut. Elsa shuddered as another piece of her hair turned black. She made her way to the bed. She felt so weak. "Jack," she whispered, "Help me."

(Jack POV)

He couldn't believe it. Elsa had been right there! Now she was gone! Jack leaned on his staff. _How could Pitch be so cold-hearted?_ Jack knew that Elsa would surely die without her powers. Jack felt a tug at his heart when he thought of Elsa. He couldn't just let her die! But how could he find her? Jack growled in frustration. Then he thought of something. Anna! Elsa's sister might know a thing or two about fear. _Her older sister had cast her out, after all._

Jack grasped his staff tightly and he made his way to the castle. Flying, he soon came across Arendelle. _Huh. Talk about being stuck in time._ But he could think about that later. For now, he had to focus on Elsa. Then he stopped in mid-air. How would Anna see him? Ok sure, Elsa had seen him, but that could easily be excused as a relationship with their ice powers. Anna wouldn't be able to see. Jack thought harder. The children! A child would see him! If a child had a nightmare, the sand would lead him to Pitch! Perfect! Jack flew as fast as he could to the town. The moon was still high in the sky. Jack's eyes were glued to the houses. Pretty soon, he saw what he had been hoping for. Black sand was leaking out of a window. Jack pushed it open. A little girl with brown hair was shaking in her sleep. A black spider made out of sand was above her head. Jack touched the sand. It dissolved and the girl stopped shaking. The black sand flew out of the window. Jack quickly followed. The sand flew towards the shadows of the trees.

Jack couldn't melt into the shadows like Pitch could. He could only do that if he had some black sand on himself. He reached for a few grains. A tree was coming closer. Jack stretched further. He had just grabbed it when he felt as if he had turned into a liquid. He opened his eyes to a dark cave. _So, that's how it feels to melt. Weird. _Jack took some cautious steps into the cave. He paused. Nothing moved. Jack knew what that meant. He was being watched. He brought his staff higher up. Jack began to run. Smaller tunnels began to appear in the walls. _How can I find Elsa?_ He remembered the tug. He could feel it now. Closing his eyes, Jack let his instincts take over. The tug grew stronger. Without even opening his eyes, Jack began to walk. The tugging stopped. Jack's eyes flew open. A metal door was in front of him. He tried the handle. Locked. Of course.

Jack blasted some ice at the door. The door opened to reveal an even darker room. Jack's heart began to race. _Elsa._ She was lying on a hard, gray bed. Her hands were shackled to the floor. She seemed to be asleep. But Jack couldn't pull his gaze from her hair. About ¾ of her braid had turned into an inky black. The dark color popped out on her pale skin. Jack knew what had happened. As soon as Elsa's hair turned completely black, she would die. "Elsa!" He ran to her. Elsa's eyes fluttered open. Jack let out a sigh of relief. They were still the same. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before she let out a shaky breath. "J-jack." She faintly smiled and she tried to raise her hand. "I-I feel s-so weak." Her hand fell into Jack's hand. He grasped it like a lifeline. "I c-can't move." Her eyes started to close again. Jack was getting worried. "No! Elsa! You can't leave me!" Elsa didn't move. Jack noticed that she shuddered as another piece of her hair turned black. Her hand felt limp in his own. _Pitch did this. So he knows how to undo this. Not that he'll ever tell me. So I'll make him. _Jack shot another beam of ice at the chains. They broke away. He ripped them off of Elsa's hands. He felt them. They were ice-cold. He turned to her face. "Do you feel cold?" Elsa parted her mouth slightly. Her voice was barely audible. "No." Jack couldn't bear to see her like this. Gently, he picked her up, bridal style. Elsa was limp and cool in his arms. Her head lay against Jack's chest. She let out a soft murmur.

Jack started to walk out of the room. He kept going until he came across a large space filled with…nothing. He carefully leaned Elsa up against the wall. She said nothing. Jack noticed, with horror, that only one piece of her platinum-blonde hair was left. Elsa seemed to notice too. She opened her eyes and stared at Jack, pleading. He stared back at her. Elsa's blue gaze drifted to something past Jack's shoulder. _Pitch. _Jack whipped around. Pitch was smiling and watching. Jack made his voice cold and hard. "Give her back her powers. It's me you want. Not her." Jack aimed his staff straight at Pitch's heart. His thoughts were flying inside his head. _If I can freeze his heart, then I can turn him into solid ice. Just like Anna was. _Pitch said nothing for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. "And why would I let the girl live?"

Jack gritted his teeth together. _That was it! _Jack was about to fire when he heard Elsa's voice. He spun around. Elsa blinked open her eyes and said, "Remember, an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." She shuddered. "Get ready Jack." Jack didn't get it. _Get ready for what?_ Then he understood. "Elsa, NO!" Elsa's hair turned completely black. Her eyes slid closed and her head fell. "ELSA!" Jack flung his staff aside. He ran to her body. "Elsa, please! No!" He fell to his knees.

Pitch's laughter echoed throughout the tunnels. Jack knew that he couldn't defeat Pitch, at least not yet. _I'll find you Pitch. I'll come get you for what you have taken from me. _He took his gently took Elsa's cooling body into his arms again. Without even glancing at Pitch, he grabbed his staff and flew to the entrance. "Wind! Take me to Elsa's Ice Castle!" The wind picked him up and carried him. Jack couldn't stop from looking at Elsa's face. Her eyes had closed and tears had stained her beautiful face. Jack felt his own tears slide down his cheeks. _Elsa…_ Was he just imagining it, or was Elsa getting colder by the second? He didn't say a word until he landed on the balcony. It was hard to believe that they had only met that day. Jack laid Elsa's body on her bed. He turned to look at the sky before his grief overwhelmed him.

The dawn was just arriving. Elsa's last words rang in his ears. _An act of true love, an act of true love…True Love! True love's kiss! Of course! How could I be so stupid? _Pitch had stolen Elsa's powers using fear. The only cure for fear was love. Jack put his staff down beside Elsa's bed. He took her face in his hands. _It's so cold. _Her black hair was falling out of its braid. Jack stared at it. _I hate it. _Jack wiped away a frozen tear on Elsa's cheek. He leaned forward. He hesitated a moment to look into her face. "I love you."

His lips meet hers. Fireworks exploded all around him. Every one of his senses deserted him. His eyes closed. He felt as light as air. His hands were firmly placed on Elsa's cheeks. Jack pulled back. Slowly, his senses returned. He opened his eyes. He stared in shock. Elsa was frozen solid.


	5. Choice

**Please note, this is Elsa's POV right before her death.**

(Elsa POV)

Sighing, Elsa lay down on her "bed." She closed her eyes. Every time a piece of her hair went black, she couldn't resist a shudder. But, she wasn't cold. She had never been cold. She wished for coldness. Anna always said the cold numbed your feet and ears. It made people shiver and rub their hands together. Elsa wished she could be numb. _I wish I could be numb to everything! _Elsa had thought that by using love, she could completely control over her powers. But she couldn't control her fear. Her love for Anna and her people wasn't enough.

A small voice seemed to speak in her head. "_And what about your love for Jack?"_ Elsa was shocked. Her love for Jack? Well, she _had_ felt something when he stepped close to her by accident. A sort of tug. Towards him. She tried to smile and failed. It was too late to try and figure out her emotions towards the boy with the white hair. But she could imagine hearing his voice call her name. _"Elsa!"_ She tried to stop the sound. It would only make her feel more pain. "Elsa!" "No…please no." Elsa tried to speak. The noise got louder and louder. The tug in her heart grew stronger. Elsa found that she couldn't move. She couldn't open her eyes any more. She flinched as the door to her room slammed opened. She could hear footsteps coming closer. _Please…not Pitch._ Then she listened in disbelief. "Elsa!" It was Jack's voice! _Could it really be…? _Elsa was determined to open her eyes. They fluttered open. The image was hazy. All she could see was blue. Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusion. The image cleared and Jack's face came into view. It was twisted in concern. She let out a shaky breath. "J-jack." She was relieved. She successfully smiled, but only faintly. She tried to touch Jack's hand. "I-I feel s-so weak." Her hand fell into Jack's. He grasped it hard. As if he could help her hang onto life. Elsa spoke faintly, "I c-can't move." She could feel her eyes close. They were so heavy. Maybe she should just let the darkness take her. "No! Elsa! You can't leave me!" Jack sounded worried.

_What will happen to him when I'm gone? To Anna? Kristoff? Olaf?_ Elsa could barely hang on. She shuddered as another piece of hair turned black. Her body seemed to go even more limp. Elsa was faintly aware that Jack blasted some ice at her chains. They slipped off her hands. They fell into Jack's. His cool hands. His voice came from far off. "Do you feel cold?" Elsa replied as loudly as she could. "No." She felt strong arms lift her up, one under her knees and another around her waist. Her head was against something firm, she guessed Jack's chest. Elsa let out a soft cry. She was drifting into sleep when she felt the sudden hardness of a wall. She raised her head with tremendous effort. Elsa realized that only a single piece of platinum-blonde hair was left. She stared at Jack, pleading. Elsa could only think her thoughts now; she couldn't say them.

_Please find my sister and take care of her. Tell her I love her. And…and…I love you, Jack Frost._

Elsa noticed a slight movement behind Jack. She couldn't warn him though. But he whipped around. She could see that they were talking, but she couldn't make out any sound. A sharp pain pierced her heart. Elsa tried to cry out. She called for Jack. He turned. Elsa didn't know why she said it. "Remember, an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Elsa knew her time had come. She faced Jack, tears in her eyes. "Get ready Jack." She shuddered one last time as she felt her last piece of hair turn black. Jack was running to her. "Elsa, NO!" Elsa felt her eyes close and she fell into darkness.

**-Back in present time-**__

(Jack POV)

_ What have I done?! _Jack stared at Elsa's frozen body. As soon as his lips had touched hers, his frost had hardened into ice. Reality hit Jack hard in the stomach. Elsa was gone. For good. Nothing could bring her back. Except… the Man in the Moon. Jack turned slowly to face the moon. But he only saw the sun rising above the horizon. He would have to wait until nightfall. Jack darted his eyes back to Elsa. He couldn't bear to be with her anymore. He couldn't bear to be near her when, in reality, she wasn't there. Jack made up his mind. He would have to go tell Anna. One way or another. Grabbing his staff, Jack stepped to the balcony and called the wind.

(Elsa POV)

_White light? What? _Elsa had opened her eyes to white light, not the suffocating blackness she had been in just moments before. It was blinding. She covered her eyes. _Wait. _She felt no pain. No weariness or drowsiness. Confused, she lowered her hands. Her eyes went wide with curiosity. The silhouette of a man was in front of her. When she stepped closer, it didn't clear. It was hazy, a smudge in the whiteness. "Who are you?"

The man didn't moved. Elsa wondered if "it" could speak. It could. "I am the Man in the Moon." Elsa was in awe. And in confusion. "Why am I here?" The man still didn't move. "You must make a decision. It will change the course of your life." Elsa's heart began to pound. "My life? But my life is already finished. Pitch- he" The man interrupted her. "Yes, I know. But I am giving you a choice, just as I gave Jack." Elsa understood. Jack had told her the story of how the Man in the Moon had chosen him to be a guardian and had given him life. Elsa was cautious though. "And I can trust you?" The man let out a laugh. "My dear Queen. I am offering you _life_. I think you can choose to trust me." Elsa was ashamed. She tried to keep her regal posture. "What are my options?" The man spoke. "You have two. One, you can choose to become an immortal, such as Jack is, and become a guardian. Or two, you can live here, with your deceased, loved ones and never go back to Earth again." Elsa thought about each. _My mind says to stay here. Anna will one day join me and we will live together again. As a family. With mother and father. _Elsa's heart soared. But then, she thought of Jack. _My heart tells me to go back. If I go back, I'll never have to fear Jack leaving me. But Anna will pass on to here one day and I won't be able to stop it. _Elsa was torn. _What would mother do? _Then she thought of something that she had never considered before. _What would Anna do?_ Elsa made up her mind. She faced the Man in the Moon and held her head up high. "I chose to become immortal." She smiled. "I chose Jack."

The Man in the Moon seemed pleased. He waved his arm in an arc. "Very well." Elsa didn't know what would happen next. Suddenly, a piercing pain stabbed through her heart. Elsa cried out in agony. It was unbearable. The white light faded to be replaced by darkness. "No!" Elsa snapped her eyes open. She was breathing hard. Looking down, she saw ice all around her. _I was covered in ice? _Elsa looked at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom in her Ice Castle. No Jack. _Where could he have gone? _Elsa just hoped that he wouldn't have gone after Pitch. She sat up. Her hair fell out of her braid. She stared at it. It was still black. _It will only go back to its normal color once I get my powers back. _Elsa knew that part. She redid it in a braid, just to keep herself busy. What should she do now? She was an immortal. Should she face Anna? _Maybe. _I'll have to tell her what happened somehow. Elsa stood up. She didn't feel hurt. No weakness. Nothing. She shrugged slightly. She took her time in exploring the entire castle. _No,_ she thought_, Jack's not here. _Elsa opened the front doors and walked down the stairs. Marshmallow whipped around. Elsa smiled at him. Her smile turned into a frown when she realized that he didn't recognize her and was about to attack. "Marshmallow! Its me, Elsa!" She held up her arms. The snow creature stopped. He looked at her. It didn't look like Elsa but it sounded like Elsa. "Elsa?" She nodded. Marshmallow said, "Sorry," and returned to his post. Elsa wasn't done though. "Marshmallow," she was asking hesitantly, "Will you please take me down to Arendelle?" The snow monster nodded. He held out his hand. Elsa climbed on. Even without her powers, she couldn't feel the cold. Marshmallow slowly made his way down the mountain.

Finally, as the sun had reached its highest point, Elsa had arrived. She didn't want her people to see her like this. She kept to the shadows. Upon careful disguising, Elsa finally made it to the front gates. They were opened. She stepped inside. No one was there. Not even in the skating rink she had made. She sensed something was wrong. Hurriedly, she entered the castle. The guards didn't even try to stop her. She had to find Anna! She ran to Anna's room. She wasn't there. Elsa heard commotion in the study room. She ran to it. Peeking inside the door, Elsa could just make out the figure of Anna. She was crying. Someone else was there too. Elsa couldn't see it clearly. A rough voice said, "I'm sorry," and faded. Elsa recognized the voice. _Jack? _She pushed the door open. Jack was gone and Anna was still crying. "Anna?" She didn't respond. "Anna?!" Elsa reached out a hand to her sister and placed it on her shoulder. She gasped. It had slid right through her. "Anna!" Elsa remembered what Jack had told her. No one could see him unless they believed in him. Of course Anna believed in him, she was like a child! But now, Anna thought that Elsa was gone. Elsa felt like crying, but no tears would come. She felt as if she had used them up. "I'll make you see me." Anna just kept on crying. Elsa went out the door. Outside the castle, she called for Jack. "Jack!" She looked to the sky and saw nothing. He must have already gone. "Marshmallow!" The snow monster was just visible through the trees. Elsa climbed on. "Let's go home." The monster began to long trek to the Ice Castle again. _Jack, where are you?_

(Jack POV)

The wind was carrying Jack to Elsa again. _Anna is devastated. And Elsa is…dead. _No matter if it was true, Jack couldn't believe it. He arrived at her Ice Castle. Walking to her bedroom, he stared. Instead of Elsa's frozen body, all he saw were broken fragments of ice. _Where is she?_ Hope soared in his heart. _Did…did she…?_ Jack ran to the balcony, his eyes frantically searching the ground. "Elsa!" Jack called. He listened. Nothing was heard. Jack felt stupid. _Of course, ice melts in the sun! _But Jack felt the familiar tug. Elsa was alive, and nearby. He just knew. "Elsa!" Jack listened harder. A faint voice called his name. "Jack!" He smiled. The smile was wiped off his face when he heard the scream that followed. 


	6. Reunited

(Jack POV)

"Elsa!" Jack flew as fast as the wind could carry him to her scream. He looked down. All he saw was a snow covered clearing dotted with some pine trees. He landed. "Elsa!" He cried out with no reply. _If Pitch has lay a single finger on her, I'm gonna…_ Jack spotted movement on the other side of the clearing. A wisp of black hair. "Elsa?" Her head emerged from behind a tree. "Jack!" She started to run to him. Jack ran to her. As soon as he was close enough, he pulled Elsa into a hug. She's alive! Jack didn't tear his gaze away from her beautiful blue eyes. They were open and sparkling, not dull or unseeing. And filled with… love. Jack blinked. He belonged here, with Elsa. She hesitantly put her hand on Jack's face. He leaned into it. It was cool, but not as cold as it had been when she was…dead. Jack put his own hand on her face. Elsa smiled softly. Jack decided to ask her something. "How?" Elsa's eyes closed for a moment. "The Man in the Moon." Jack felt something stir inside him. _The Man in the Moon? Like me? Did he pick Elsa, like he picked me? If that's true then Elsa is…_ Elsa opened her eyes. "I'm immortal." Jack was shocked. "Oh, Elsa." She smiled. "It's ok." Her hands motioned for silence. "I chose to be like you." Her voice cracked. "I chose to be with you." Jack felt the tugging in his heart. Elsa stared at him with apprehensive eyes. "I love you, Jack Frost." Jack's eyes widened. Elsa loved him? Jack finally knew what to call the tug in his heart. It was something that Elsa had always had, the reason she had isolated herself from everyone, why she could control her powers. Love.

(Elsa POV)

_He isn't responding._ Jack's eyes were wide. Elsa felt like smacking herself. _How could I? He doesn't love me the same way! How could he-._ Jack's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. His hands reached for hers. He stared hard into her eyes. "I love you too Elsa." Elsa filled up with joy. Her heart pounded even faster. Her eyes filled up with tears. The background faded. Jack had pulled her close. He was leaning forwards. Elsa slid her eyes shut. A moment later, their lips crashed. His lips felt cool, but not unpleasant. Elsa couldn't feel anything except love. It flowed around her, pulling and tugging. She belonged here, with Jack. She was the first to pull away. Elsa was at peace. Jack looked at her lovingly. Then his eyes moved and they turned hard. Elsa followed his gaze. It ended at her black hair. Elsa looked back at him and shrugged. "I feel fine. I just don't have my powers anymore." Jack shook his head. "How did he take them?" Elsa knew the "he" was Pitch. She was confused. She didn't remember anything about that. She shrugged again. "I don't remember." Jack looked at her in concern. "Are you ok?" Elsa blinked at him in surprise. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Jack narrowed his eyes. "You were screaming earlier."

Elsa suddenly remembered. Tears filled her eyes again. _God, how many tears can a single person produce in a day?!_ Elsa had been screaming and crying over Marshmallow. She told Jack about what had happened. "I was coming back to the Ice Castle after looking for you." Jack was about to interrupt when Elsa held up her hand. "You weren't in Arendelle and Marshmallow was going to take me back. There was some ice on a hill and I slipped. I have never slipped before. Maybe its because my powers are gone?" Elsa looked at Jack. He didn't say anything. She looked at her hands. "Marshmallow broke my fall, but he also slipped. He crumbled into normal snow." Elsa knew that he could be reconstructed, but she couldn't do that now. "He's gone." Jack seemed to be confused. "You were screaming over your snowman?" Elsa glared at him. "He was my second creation! I cared about him!" Jack was immediately sorry. Elsa sighed. "It's not your fault."

She looked at the sky. The sun had fully set and the night was creeping in. Elsa glanced at Jack. "How will I get home? It's pretty far from here." Jack strode over to her. "I'll carry you." Elsa blushed. "Ok." Jack instantly picked her up, just like he did in Pitch's lair. Elsa's heart pounded even faster. "Wind! Take me to Elsa's Ice Castle!" Elsa felt a breeze life them up into the air. "J-jack." Her frightened eyes met his. "Don't drop me." Jack laughed. "I would never drop you." Elsa relaxed a bit. The sensation was unusual, but pleasant. And much too short. They soon ended up at Elsa's balcony. She stepped out of Jack's embrace. "Please stay with me." Jack only nodded. Elsa didn't want to be alone in her bedroom again. Not after Pitch. She motioned to a chair. "I'm sorry you don't have a bed." She was too ashamed to meet Jack's eyes. Jack's cheerful voice came to her. "But I do have a bed." Elsa watched Jack use his powers to make a small ice bed next to hers. She smiled. "Alright."

She stepped behind the dressing screen. Quickly, she slipped off her dress and put on her nightgown. She undid her hair from its braid. She really hated it, now that it was black. She stepped out to see Jack on his bed. His staff was right next to him. His eyes were closed. But he wasn't asleep. "I like your hair much better when it's down." Elsa didn't respond. She was too tired. And scared. Sleep was never a refuge. It was always a time of fear. Nightmares had haunted her every night since the day she had almost killed Anna. She took a deep breath. Climbing under the covers, she answered Jack. "I'll keep that in mind." She was lying down, on her back. Her eyes turned to Jack. "What are we going to do?" Jack opened his eyes. He lay still, thinking. "I think we should go to see North. He usually knows what to do in hard situations." Elsa sighed. "We'll do that then. Tomorrow." Jack turned on his side to face her. "Elsa." She also turned on her side. "Yes?" His usually playful eyes were serious. "I promise you that we'll get your powers back. I'll always be right here. You understand?" Elsa was grateful. She nodded. "Yes." She closed her eyes. "Good-night Jack." She only felt his hand rest on her cheek as she slid into oblivion. "Good-night Elsa."

(Jack POV)

_I have to get her to North! The Guardians will know what to do!_ Yet Jack was filled with happiness. Elsa was alive! Alive and here! With him! He looked at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. Unique and fragile. Just like a snowflake. Her eyelashes threw shadows on her pale cheeks and her lips were slightly redder than normal. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Not always trapped in fear like when she was awake. Jack couldn't pull his eyes away.

He didn't need sleep. Being an immortal, sleep wasn't necessary. But it was nice to wake up after what seemed like seconds and when it really was hours. The sun slowly began to rise. Elsa stretched and opened her eyes. Jack looked softly into them. Ice-blue and perfect. He wouldn't change a thing about them. Elsa smiled and whispered, "Good morning." Jack also stretched. "Good morning." Elsa stood up and disappeared behind the dressing screen. Jack forced his eyes to stay on the ground and tried not to let his mind wander. Elsa soon came back out. Her black hair was in a French braid, and she was wearing a white gown with light blue snowflake sequences along its left side. They curled around the bodice and ended on her shoulder. It was off-the shoulder with transparent sleeves. There was a long slit across her right leg and she wore her signature ice high heels. Jack was impressed.

_She can create anything she wants! Well, she used to be able to._ He was reminded of the task at hand. "We'll have to go to the north pole today." Elsa startled, as if she didn't remember why. Then her eyes blinked. "Right." She started to…blush? "Will you carry me there?" Jack nodded. "Yup. We'll leave right now." Elsa nodded her head. She suddenly looked confused. Jack asked her, "What is it?" Elsa shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I'm usually hungry by this time." Jack shrugged. He was never hungry. Well, of course he ate, but he didn't feel hunger like humans did. Elsa walked over to Jack. He picked her up, just like before. He tried not to look at her reddening cheeks. "Ready?" She only nodded. "Ok." Jack stepped off the balcony.

(Elsa POV)

She was still terrified of falling. No matter how many times she had flown with Jack, she felt that she could fall to her death. Except that, I have already died. Elsa tried not to think about that. She thought of Jack instead. Here she was, with the wind whipping in her face, in Jack's arms again. She blushed, thinking about how she'd woken up to see Jack looking back at her. _Had he been looking at me all night?_ It didn't matter. She felt happy with Jack. She felt complete. Elsa looked straight ahead. The sun was rising. _How can it just keep on going, with everything that has happened?_ She sighed. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on Jack's arms. She wasn't sleeping. She was thinking. _How could've Pitch stolen my powers?_ Elsa just couldn't remember. Jack skidded to a halt on the ground. She snapped open her eyes. A large wooden door blocked their way. Jack let Elsa down. She straightened and knocked. A few moments passed before the door opened a tiny bit. Something fell out. A bit of golden … sand? Elsa was immediately reminded of Pitch. She quickly backed away. But Jack held on to her, tight. "It's ok. It's just Sandy." Elsa looked into the crack of the door. A little golden man was waving. A bigger voice came from the other side. "Jack! You're back!" Jack smirked at Elsa. "Welcome to the North Pole."


	7. Guardians

** Writing this chapter, especially about Bunny was hilarious to me. Great first impression.**

(Elsa POV)

_Was that a Russian accent?_ Elsa looked at Jack, then at the door. Pushing it open, she stepped inside. Warm, golden light filled up the space. Toys were everywhere. Toys of everything imaginable. Big, furry creatures – _were these creatures the yetis Jack talked about?_ – were wrapping toys or painting them. Little elves were running around, their bells ringing and creating a soft little music. Elsa stared at the man in front of her. He was very large, in both ways, and he had tattoos on both arms. Elsa peered closer at them. _Naughty and nice,_ she thought. _Oh! This must be_ – "Hello there. I'm North." Elsa looked into his eyes. _Huh. _Blue. She always thought they would be brown for some reason. Her manners came back to her. "Hello North. It's nice to finally meet you." She curtsied. Jack let out a dry cough from behind her. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _Was_, Elsa thought bitterly. How could she still be queen if she was immortal? She snapped back to the present.

North bowed slightly. Then he turned to Sandy. Elsa smiled. "Hello." Sandy only waved again. She remembered from what Jack had told her that Sandy couldn't talk. Elsa turned to Jack. He was leaning on his staff. His head was following North. Elsa placed her hair into North's open palm. North looked closely. Then he turned to Sandy. "Look here." Sandy floated up to Elsa's height. He placed a finger on the inky hair. His face betrayed nothing. Instead, a picture appeared above his head. _A snowflake? _Elsa understood what Sandy was asking her just after Jack did. He responded first. "Elsa has the same ice powers as me. Well, she _did_." Elsa nodded in confirmation. North looked surprised. "Oh! Looks like Manny has something in mind for you." Elsa only nodded again. "He has already shown me." Sandy raised an eyebrow. Elsa took a deep breath.

"It's a long story. I was-" North interrupted her. "Wait!" She was surprised. As queen, no one was to interrupt her. But she remained calm. "Yes?" North looked apologetic. "The other guardians need to hear this too. Bunny? Tooth? We need you!" There was a commotion from the other side of a door to the right. Elsa turned her head. The door opened and a _kangaroo?_/ bunny creature hopped out. He was holding up a boomerang. "Whose there?! I'll whip ya up good!" Elsa bit her lip to keep from laughing. _Australian accent. Definitely has to be Bunnymund. _Elsa smiled. "Hello, Bunnymund." He looked her up and down. "Who are ya? And its just Bunny." She continued to smile. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." A whirring of wings was heard from behind Bunny. A fairy of some sort flew up to Elsa. "Hello Elsa! I'm Tooth! And – oh! Your teeth are so shiny! Just like Jack's!" She pried open Elsa's mouth wide. "They're really white! Just like freshly fallen snow!" North yelled at her. "Tooth! Hands out of the mouth please!" Tooth let go. Elsa was laughing inside. _Yes. Definitely the Tooth Fairy._ Elsa looked closer at the fairy. She appeared to be half-human and half-hummingbird. She had a beautiful mixture of feathers. Elsa sneaked a peek at herself. Ugh. Her dress was fine, but it was her hair. Disgustingly black. When Elsa looked closer, she saw that it appeared to have black sand stuck inside it. North walked over to some seats. Elsa sat down. Jack sat down next to her. When everyone was seated comfortably, North looked to Elsa again. She began to speak.

"Anna, my little sister, had woken me up. She had wanted me to take a break from my duties as queen. She is very persistent when she makes up her mind to something and I finally agreed to go. I took a horse to the Northern Mountain…" Elsa continued her story from the moment Anna had awoken her, to the present time. "Jack carried me here and I met you all." Elsa noticed that all the Guardians looked shocked, with the exception of Bunny. She felt something in her hand. Elsa looked down. Jack's hand was intertwined with her own. She hadn't known that she had held it from the moment she had first spoken. No one spoke for a while. Then Tooth did.

"Elsa. The Man in the Moon has given you a chance at life again. For a reason. You just don't know what it is yet." Tooth smiled. But Elsa didn't. She was staring at North. "Do you think there's any chance of getting my powers back?" North glanced at her and sighed. "I don't know." His eyebrows came together. "Where did you say your parents took your sister after you struck her?" Elsa had forgotten that she had mentioned the accident. "To the Valley of the Living Rock." Her eyes widened at her own words. "Pabbie!" _Pabbie will know what to do! _Jack was clearly confused. "Who is Pabbie?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Pabbie is the troll who saved my sister. Remember?" Jack smiled and shook his head no. "Pabbie is the chief of the trolls and he is very wise." Elsa explained to the Guardians.

North was about to respond when a yeti started yelling. Elsa couldn't understand him. But he was pointing into another room. North immediately stood up and made his way into the room. The others followed. Elsa grabbed hold of Jack. "What is it?" Jack shrugged. "I don't know." Elsa quickly followed, her eyes growing dark in anticipation. A massive globe stood in the middle of the room. It was filled with lights. Golden light. Elsa was confused. Jack seemed to guess she was and quietly spoke in her ear. "Each of those lights is a child who believes in the Guardians." Elsa noticed a dark spot on the globe. "What's that?" Tooth turned to her. "Dark spots signify Pitch's believers. They mean someone is feeling fear." Elsa gently pushed her way to the globe. She looked closer. The dark spot was glowing red and it was staying in one place. She silently read the name of the kingdom in her mind. Her eyes grew big with fear. She whispered the name out loud.

"Arendelle."


	8. Goodbye

(Jack POV)

_Arendelle? _Jack immediately knew what was bothering Elsa. _It's her home! She must be worried about her sister! _Elsa was holding her hands to her temples and rubbing them. She started to pace. "No, no, no." Jack wanted to hold her, to help her calm down. But he didn't. He knew she was going through something emotional, there was no way he could help her with this one. Elsa had closed her eyes. Then she snapped them open. She glared at North. "We have to get to Arendelle. Now." Not a trace of the fragile girl was left. Only a fierce and powerful queen. Elsa crossed her arms. North sighed. Bunny cut in. "I know you're worried about your sister but eh, we gotta get ya to this Pabbie." Jack supported Bunny, for once. "Yeah, Elsa you have to get you to Pabbie before you get worse." Her eyes seemed to melt holes in him. They were burning with ferocity. She was about to make a harsh comeback at him when North interrupted. "Elsa. We'll help your sister. You go with Jack to Pabbie. We'll meet you both at Arendelle." He threw a snow globe to the ground. "To Arendelle!" He cried. A portal opened. All the guardians stepped through it, except Jack. He turned to face Elsa.

"Elsa?" She jerked out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry I snapped." Her eyes were round with fear. "I'm just scared for Anna." Jack enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, its ok. She has Kristoff. And the guards. The Guardians will keep her safe." Elsa nodded against his chest. "I'm fine now." She pulled away. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." Jack quickly pulled a snow globe from a shelf. He copied North's actions. "To the Valley of the Living Rock!" He swept his arm forward. "Ladies first." Elsa gave him an annoyed look before she gracefully walked in. Jack soon followed.

Immediately he fell on his face. Lifting his head he saw…boulders? He stood up. They were _moving. _Elsa was calling them. "Please! I need help! It's my powers!" Jack walked to her side. The rocks "opened" to reveal gray trolls with straw-like clothing. A troll with many straws around his cloak stepped forward. _That must be Pabbie. _Elsa knelt down in front of him. "Pabbie. Please, can you help us?" Pabbie reached up and felt her hair. He spoke. "Who did this?" Jack answered. His voice was cold. "Pitch Black." Pabbie looked at him. "Jack Frost. And why are you here?" Jack felt ridiculous. He snapped. "It doesn't matter. We just need your help for Elsa." Elsa nodded once at the troll. Pabbie sighed. "Very well. I'll do what I can." He pulled something out of his cloak.

A box encrusted with jewels and snowflakes shimmered. Elsa's eyes reflected them. "What's this?" Pabbie laid a hand on the box. He opened it. An ice dagger was lying inside. Jack's hands shook. Oh, how much he wanted to plunge it into Pitch's shriveled up heart. Elsa didn't take her gaze off of it. Her voice came out soft. "Violence?" Pabbie nodded. "It's the only way." Elsa closed her eyes. Jack just managed to hear her. "Conceal, don't feel." She opened them slowly. They were expressionless, just like the rest of her face. Elsa stood up. "Thank you Pabbie." The troll gave her one last warning. "The dagger doesn't know who is evil or not. It will take away the person's powers once and for all. He stared at Elsa. You cannot touch it." Jack instantly understood the danger. Pabbie looked at him. "And neither can you. One of the other Guardians must throw it." Jack nodded his head. He carefully took the closed box. Pabbie wished them well. Jack handed the box to Elsa. She hesitantly took it. Jack tightened his grip on his staff and picked Elsa up. "Thank you Pabbie." The troll chief gave him one last glance. "Good luck." He rolled away. Jack flew.

In a matter of minutes Jack had arrived. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _Then where did the fear come from?_ Jack didn't let go of Elsa. The last time he had let go, she had died. "No." Elsa had spoken. She seemed to be talking to herself. Her hands were clenched around the box. She hugged it to her body. "No."

(Elsa POV)

_Anna. Please, stay safe._ Elsa's hands were clenched around the box. She knew they had landed. But he didn't want to get out of Jack's arms. She felt so safe. A stream of frost crawled up her cheek. She raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Hello? Earth to Elsa?" Jack was smiling. Elsa was annoyed. _How can he still joke around when my sister could be in danger? Oh, right. Because he's the Guardian of Fun. Humph. _Elsa squirmed out of his grasp. She stalked to the entrance of her former home. The gates were open. Jack followed, close behind. Elsa continued. She knew the guards wouldn't see her. She wasn't halted. Jack followed. She changed her pace into a run. She skidded to a halt outside Anna's door. Memories came flooding back. Anna had always called for her outside the door and Elsa had never answered. Now, the roles were switched.

Elsa knocked. The door opened. "Anna?" Elsa stepped inside. Her sister was staring at the ground. She didn't move as Elsa and Jack came into the room. She only spoke. Her cheerful voice was gone. "Hey Jack." Elsa knew it. _She can't see me. _She turned dull eyes to Jack. "Make her believe. Please." Jack nodded. He walked to Anna's side. "Anna." She didn't move. "I killed Elsa, Jack. I killed her." Elsa was horrified. _Anna is blaming herself for my death? No! _"Anna, No!" Elsa cried. "It wasn't your fault!" She knew Anna couldn't hear her, but she had to try. "I chose to go on the break! Anna please! Don't do this to yourself." Anna suddenly stood up. She walked to the door. "Jack." She teared up. "The funeral is at noon. Please come." She disappeared from view. Elsa knew whose funeral it was. She sat down in a chair. Jack sat on Anna's bed. "I'm sorry Elsa." Elsa shook her head. "Don't be." She let a few tears fall. Jack lay a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry. Please." Elsa nodded. "Ok." _Conceal, don't feel. _

Elsa walked out the door to the town square. Noon was almost here. The sun was shining, but dully. Clouds blocked it. The air brought wind. Elsa stood in the middle of the square. People, her people, were surrounding her. Of course, they couldn't see her. But it seemed as if they did. Anna had changed into a gown of black. Kristoff was also in black. He held Anna's hand. Elsa even saw Olaf with his flurry above him. She had never seen her little snowman so sad. She let out a cry. Jack had left her in the middle, alone. Elsa needed him more than ever now. Anna began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to our Queen. But she was more than our Queen. She was a sister. A best friend." Anna straightened up. She looked to the sky. Her voice was starting to crack. She didn't try to stop it. "Elsa, you were everything to me. My loving sister. A steady advisor. My only friend. I can only hope that you're somewhere where you're happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. To see you be happy. Your smile was priceless and rare." Anna let the tears fall. Elsa let some of her own fall too. Anna seemed to smile slightly. "My words mean nothing to me. But my heart can't speak for itself. So, I'm doing the best I can. Your powers didn't change a thing about how I felt about you. I loved you, and I always will." Elsa smiled. "Elsa." Anna looked at the clouds. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa whispered, "Yes." Olaf walked to the middle. Elsa didn't move. He was right in front of her. He looked at the clouds. From where he was, it seemed that he was staring straight at Elsa. "To Queen Elsa!" The townspeople cheered. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Anna smiled. Her voice joined the air. "To the Snow Queen!"


	9. They're Back

**I've noticed some of you haven't been reading as much as you used too. Please don't give up on me! It'll get much better. Trust me!**

(Jack POV)

Jack was staring at Elsa. She hadn't moved from the middle of the square, but her hair had. It seemed to be…glowing? Yes, it _was_ glowing. But it was glowing black. Why? Elsa noticed. She let out a shriek. No one noticed. Jack couldn't go to her, the other people would think he was talking to thin air. He waved to get Elsa's attention. She came running over. The sky was growing dark with thunderclouds. The wind whipped at Elsa's dress and hair. Jack yelled over the storm. "We have to find the others!" Elsa nodded. Jack grabbed her hand and ran to the castle. He couldn't fly, not with others watching. Pretty soon, Jack burst into Elsa's old room. The other Guardians had been watching the funeral from her window. They gasped as they saw Elsa's hair. Jack was impatient.

"What's going on?" Tooth replied. "Remember how the globe glowed black in the Pole?" Jack nodded. "Well, when Elsa's hair glows, that must mean that Pitch is nearby." Jack immediately held his staff with both hands, his position changed into an attack pose. Clapping was heard from the shadows. "Correct!" Pitch emerged. "Well done." He had a black whip. Jack pushed Elsa behind him. "You wont get her again!" Pitch shrugged. "The girl doesn't matter. But this does."

Pitch shot an icicle at the Guardians. They dodged it. Jack shot one of his own icicles at Pitch. Pitch took the hit. It didn't hurt. "You can't hurt me!" Pitch flashed out his whip to the Guardians. Sandy tried to transform it and he found that he couldn't. Pitch laughed. Black and golden sand illuminated the room. While Pitch was distracted, Jack felt Elsa's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head. She was holding out the box with the dagger. She pointed to the other Guardians. Jack understood. _We have to give them the dagger!_ Jack called Bunny over. He was the best at throwing. Bunny hopped over, boomerang still in hand. Pitch tried to get to Jack, but North interfered. Pitch let out a growl of frustration.

Bunny was asking Jack something. "Whattcha want?" Jack quickly explained everything Pabbie had told them. Bunny nodded once. "Alright. I'll do it." He took the ice dagger. Before he turned around, Elsa screamed. "Watch out!" The black whip slammed Bunny and Jack to the ground. The dagger slid across the floor to the entrance. Pitch was aiming for it. A figure walked passed the door. It did a double take. Anna.

"Anna!" Jack yelled at her. "Elsa is alive! Please believe me!" Anna's eyes were wide. "Please!" She didn't ask. Simply, she picked up the dagger. She walked into the shadows. Jack noticed that Elsa was just looking at her. Her little sister was gone. Instead, a vengeful girl took her place. She was walking in a circle around Pitch. He didn't notice.

(Elsa POV)

Anna was hiding in the shadows, headed for Pitch. Elsa reached out for her. She was helpless. They both were. Elsa had no powers; Anna didn't have Kristoff. But Elsa had Jack. He had joined the fight with the other Guardians. His staff blasted ice and snow at Pitch. It was useless. Sandy was still trying to convert the black sand into golden sand. _But wait… It's not black sand! It's black snow!_ Elsa noticed a blizzard start to form around Pitch. She smiled. "Pitch!" He kept fighting but he glanced at her. Elsa decided to play a little. "It's hard to control isn't it?" Pitch screamed in frustration. Elsa took that as a yes. "You can only control it with one thing." Pitch's blizzard grew stronger. "Something you don't have." Jack gave Anna a signal. She crept up behind Pitch. "Love!" Anna thrust the dagger forward.

It was blocked. By a wall of ice. It lodged into the ice. Pitch had surrounded himself in an ice dome. The Guardians were smashing the ice. It didn't break. Jack couldn't melt it. It wasn't his own ice. Elsa turned to Pitch. She could still see him. He continued to talk. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice your sister trying to sneak up on me?!" _He's talking to me?_ Pitch was staring straight at Elsa. He melted the ice effortlessly. Immediately, the dagger fell to the ground. Pitch picked it up. He turned to Anna. She stepped back once, and tripped. The Guardians rushed forwards. Pitch shook his finger. "Don't move. Not unless you want her to have a slow death."

Elsa was shaking with rage. _How dare does he talk to them like that?! How dare he threatens Anna?! _Anna's eyes were wider than every. "Kristoff!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, he was there. "Anna!" Kristoff ran straight at Pitch. He had a…carrot. Sandy watched him for a moment with deadpan eyes. Pitch didn't even bother to laugh. He pushed the dagger at Anna's heart and at the exact same moment, Kristoff thrust his carrot into its path. The two objects collided. Pitch glared at Kristoff. Kristoff glared back. Anna was scrambling on all fours, away from Pitch, the carrot and dagger in hand. The Guardians resumed the fight.

Pitch's blizzard came back. Elsa's hair whipped into her face. "We have to fight him outside!" The blizzard would trap them in the room and make the fighting much harder. Jack yelled over the wind. "We'll try!" Pitch took a solid punch to the face from Tooth. Immediately, the Guardians fell back, upon hearing from Jack. Everyone ran to the entrance, Anna and Kristoff being a part of the group. Elsa soon ran with them. Elsa ran down the stairs after the group. She could hear Pitch coming behind her, but she didn't want to waste time by turning around. Jack had waited for her. He flew along die her while she zoomed past. She burst through the gates and Jack locked them shut from the outside. Everyone ran to the town square.

Black snow smashed the gates open. They all turned. Pitch was swirling some snow in his fingers. He looked at the Guardians and smirked. "What goes better than cold and dark?" A mound of black sand appeared next to him. It slower grew bigger. "Cold, dark, and revenge!" Elsa peered closer into the sand. Green eyes stared back. Elsa gasped. "Hans!"

She could only see his face. As quickly as he had come, he was gone. Elsa looked around for Anna. Both she and Kristoff were gone. _Where are they?! _Jack seemed to notice at the same time she did. He gave her a questioning look. Elsa looked back, panic settling in. _Anna! _Pitch was walking closer, black snow falling around him. The Guardians fell into defense positions. North had his swords in his hands, Tooth clenched her hands into fists, Sandy had his sand, and Bunny had his boomerangs.

_Wait, Bunny! The dagger! _Elsa didn't have it. The last time she had seen it was in Anna's hand. A swishing sort of sound came from behind Pitch. He screamed in pain. _What? _Elsa walked in a small circle around Pitch, until she was looking at him from the side. "Anna?" Her sister had plunged the dagger straight into Pitch's heart. Anna ripped the weapon out. Pitch fell forwards. He threw his hand out towards Anna. Nothing came out. Only black sand. Everyone looked up. The black sand was separating itself from the snow. "No!" Pitch looked hard at Anna. "What have you done?!" Anna simply replied coolly. "The right thing." She walked away, into the safety of the castle.

Elsa began to feel strange. The wind from the storm seemed to carry something. It made her skin rise. She remembered the name. _Goosebumps! _The wind tugged harder and she shivered_. I know this. I'm cold!_ Elsa was happy. It felt wonderful! Refreshing and sweet! She let out a laugh. Immediately, the Guardians turned to face her. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What?" Elsa didn't reply at once. She looked at Jack straight in the eyes. "I'm cold." Jack whipped around to see Pitch. He was still struggling to get up.

A blue light glowed from his hands. Elsa's eyes widened. She unknowingly reached for it. Pitch's hands shot out towards Elsa. The impact made her arms fly open and her head fell back. The stream of blue light didn't stop. It grew stronger. Jack voice screamed, "Elsa!" But she didn't feel pain. She felt coolness. The emptiness of her powers seemed to be filling back up. Elsa smiled and closed her eyes. Pitch was screaming, she knew that. White light exploded behind her eyes. Her veins were running with power. She felt the light fade.

Opening her eyes she looked at the Guardians. Jack was staring at her hair. Elsa glanced at her black hair. _No, it's not black! Its platinum-blonde! _Her face broke into a wide smile. The coldness had faded. Elsa looked at her hands. She made it into a fist. The, she opened it. A snowflake emerged and it bobbled in the breeze. Elsa held her breath for fear if she let it out, they would be gone again. _My powers are back!_


	10. Never Alone

** Your reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! Anyway, what do you think?**

** By the way, the song below, ****Never Alone**** (by Barlow Girl), is not made-up by me. I don't own it. But I think it fits nicely with the plot. Ok enjoy.**

_**-Rewind a few seconds-**_

(Jack POV)

"Elsa!" Jack started to run to her. North swung out his arm to stop him. "No, Jack." Jack glared at him. _What?!_ Jack opened his mouth for a sharp retort but North had his eyes glued on Elsa. "Watch." Jack turned to Elsa. She had her arms open and her head was flung back. A blue stream of light was shooting from Pitch's hands into Elsa's body. The wind tugged at her dress and hair. The light traveled down her body and her Ice Dress formed on Elsa. Light radiated from her. Jack was entranced. Snow was swirling around her, regular clean, white snow. Snowflakes made of ice sprinkled the ground around Elsa. Jack noticed her black hair start to float slightly in the air. The strands shivered and black sand fell from it. Platinum-blonde began to cover Elsa's hair, starting at her scalp. Her natural hair color was back! She was smiling.

A groan from Pitch made Jack turn his head. The Nightmare King was trying to withhold the power from leaving his hands. The blue light didn't stop. It grew stronger. Jack could barely look at it. Pitch was weakening and Elsa was getting stronger. The blue light disappeared from Pitch's hands and it traveled one last time, into Elsa's heart. Her head fell forward to its original position. The light died. She was breathing heavily. She slowly opened her eyes. Jack looked into them. They were still the same, beautiful blue. He then glanced at her hair. _Beautiful._ He saw Elsa follow his gaze and her own eyes landed on her hair. Her face broke into an even wider smile. She looked down at her hands. One shaking hand lifted and was curled into a fist. Elsa's eyes stared at her hand unblinkingly. She opened it.

A small snowflake appeared above her hand. It was Elsa's signature snowflake. It began to glow slightly and it hopped in the wind. Elsa's eyes were reflecting it and they were shining with joy. Pitch grunted. Jack shifted his eyes back to him. _Oh Pitch. You are so gonna get what's coming to you. _Jack began to walk stiffly, staff in hand, towards the huddled man on the ground. He heard a sound from behind him. He didn't move. "Jack, wait." It was Elsa.

Her eyes were hard and narrowed at Pitch. "Let me handle this." Jack nodded. _She deserves to punish him. He stole her powers! _But Jack still wanted to attack Pitch. The dark man didn't move as Elsa approached him.

(Elsa POV)

Fury was running through her. _Now he'll get what he deserves._ Pitch looked up at Elsa. His body was huddled up, but his eyes betrayed no emotion. Elsa narrowed her eyes to slits. "You don't have power over me anymore. Never again." She didn't mean Pitch literally; she meant fear. _I will not let fear take over my life again! _Pitch actually smiled. "I was hoping you would say that, _my queen_." As the last words left his mouth, his hand shot out towards Elsa. She wasn't expecting it and it hit her in the eyes.

Black sand swirled in her vision. She blinked a couple of times, rapidly. It soon cleared. It hadn't hurt, so what was it for? Elsa didn't bother to ask. She shot her own ice at him. Sand and ice collided, making a black icicle. It fell harmlessly to the ground. Elsa let her rage control her powers. Wind and snow surrounded Pitch and Elsa together. He had gotten up. Apparently the huddled up position was a distraction. His yellow eyes were locked into Elsa's piercing ice-blue ones.

She threw her arm to him and ice shot out. He dodged and counterattacked. Elsa made an ice wall and the sand missed its target. Pitch immediately formed his nightmare stallions and they galloped towards Elsa. Both her arms formed in arc from the ground to the sky and the ice followed her movements. The horses were trapped in ice. Elsa could see that Pitch's eyes were watering from the icy wind. She didn't care. Her hair whipping into her face, Elsa attacked relentlessly. Her arms moved without stop. Pitch was soon trapped in a dome filled with icicles surrounding him on the inside. Elsa stopped. Her blizzard fell to the ground as most of her anger went away. She stared at Pitch. _He's…melting? No, he's fading. Into the shadows. _Pitch glared at her one last time. "I'll be seeing you again." He moved his eyes to something behind Elsa. She didn't turn. He was still talking to Elsa. "Not that you'll be seeing _them_ for a while." He disappeared.

Elsa still didn't move. _Not see them? Who's them? _She understood_. The Guardians?_ Elsa slowly turned. Her eyes were on the ground. She didn't want to lift them, fearing Pitch's words were true. They couldn't be gone. They just couldn't. Not Jack. She blinked. Elsa knew she had to lift her eyes. She did. Jack was gone. They all were.

_**-Rewind again-**_

(Jack POV)

His eyes were stuck on Elsa. Her hands were in fists and she was walking regally towards Pitch. Jack could only watch. He couldn't move. Neither could the other Guardians. North still had his swords in his hands and Sandy was nervously twirling his fingers in his sand. Elsa was talking to Pitch. Jack couldn't hear them. He crept closer, silently. "I was hoping you would say that, _my queen_." Pitch shot black sand towards Elsa's face. Jack screamed. "Elsa!" Her eyes widened in surprise as the sand hit her. The sand seemed to creep in the blueness of her eyes. Jack was about to attack Pitch when Elsa stepped in his way. Her back was towards him now. She immediately attacked Pitch. Jack's heart pounded as Elsa's icicle was stopped by Pitch. A blizzard was forming. Jack could hardly see the two of them. Elsa quickly threw her hands to her face to make an ice wall.

She was on the defense. Pitch attacked her with black sand on both sides. Elsa's wall deflected the sand. The wall melted. Pitch called up some nightmare stallions. Jack was breathing heavily with fear for Elsa. She threw her arms to the darkened sky and ice ensnared the horses. She was attacking Pitch now. Her hands made icicles and her arms tossed them straight towards Pitch. Elsa moved her arms in an arc and Pitch was trapped. Icicles shot towards him. But they stopped centimeters from him.

Elsa's blizzard had stopped as well. Jack was staring. _Wow. Now that was intense. _Pitch was glaring at Elsa. She didn't move. "I'll be seeing you again." His eyes shot to Jack's. Jack narrowed his eyes. Pitch was still talking to Elsa, even though he was staring straight at Jack. "Not that you'll be seeing _them_ for a while." He disappeared.

Jack stood still. He could hear the other Guardians breathing hard. He was too. But his eyes were on Elsa and his mind was reeling. _Not see us? What has he done? _Jack remembered the sand hitting Elsa's eyes. _No! _He willed Elsa to turn. A few seconds passed before she did. She was staring at the ground. Jack desperately wanted to see her eyes. They had always looked at him warmly, filled with love. He had always felt that he could stare forever into the blue depths. He wanted her eyes to look at him. He wanted Elsa.

She looked up. Jack stared straight into them. They were different. Still blue, but with black swirls. "Elsa?" She didn't respond. "Elsa?!" She stared straight through him. Her lips moved. "Jack please." Her hands trembled. "Don't go." Jack felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Elsa! Please you have to see me! _Jack reached for her shoulder. His hand went right through her. _No! _"Elsa!" She didn't seem to hear him. She grasped her hair. Her blue-black eyes were pleading. And staring at the sky. "Jack! Please! No! I can't live without you!" The wind picked up. Jack could only look at Elsa. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't let her know he was there. Tears filled his eyes. He didn't lift his gaze off her.

Elsa was breathing heavily. Slowly, her hands fell to her sides. Elsa began to sing.

"_I waited for you,_

_Today._

_But you didn't show,_

_No, no, no._

_I needed you,_

_Today._

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call._

_Said you'd be there._

_And though I haven't seen you,_

_Are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you by my side._

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here, and I'm never alone."_

Elsa started to cry, her tears falling into the snow. Jack couldn't bear to hear the sorrow in her voice, especially since he was the cause of it. If he'd never come into her life, this would never have happened to her.

"_And though I cannot see you,_

_And I can't explain why._

_Such a deep, deep reassurance,_

_You've placed in my life._

_We cannot separate_

'_Cause you're part of me._

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen!_

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you by my side!_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here, and I'm never alone!" _

Elsa had her hands in her hair again. She was crying non-stop. Jack was crying too. _Why her?!_

"_We cannot separate._

_You're part of me._

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen._

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you by my side!_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here, and I'm never… alone!"_

Elsa whipped around and ran to the castle. Jack ran after her. "Elsa!" Surprisingly, she stopped, just in the doorway. She lifted her sorrowful eyes to the sky before she slammed the door shut.


	11. Believe

** Ok might be a boring chapter for some people. Don't worry; it'll get better. All in good time.**

(Elsa POV)

_Jack! Please. _Elsa leaned against the castle doors. _How can I not see him?_ Elsa then remembered the sand Pitch launched at her eyes. She had to find a mirror! Elsa ran up the stairs to her old room. It was where the battle had started. Black sand was marked along the door. It was closed. Elsa gripped the handle and she pushed it open. "Anna!"

Her sister was sitting on Elsa's bed. "Elsa?" Her head snapped up. "Elsa!" Time seemed to slow. Elsa was confused. _She can see me? How?_ Elsa remembered how Jack had screamed at Anna to believe in Elsa and how she had acted without hesitation. Time rushed forward. "Anna?"

Anna ran forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "You're alive!" Elsa felt joy fill her. _She can touch me! She can see me!_ Elsa returned the hug. "Sort of." Anna pulled back, her blue eyes searching hers. "What's wrong with your eyes? And what do you mean 'Sort of?'" Elsa took Anna's hand and led her over to the bed. They both sat down. Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm immortal." Anna stared. "What?"

Elsa explained everything to her: Jack Frost, the kidnapping, Pitch stealing her powers, and the battle. Anna closed her eyes. "You're going to live forever?" Elsa took her hand again. "Yes." Anna opened her eyes. They were expressionless. "Do you want to?" Elsa thought about the question. _Do I really want to live forever? Anna will grow up and see me still young. I cannot be Queen. _Elsa responded. "Yes and no." Anna's eyes had started to water. "I meant what I said at the funeral. I just want you to be happy." Elsa hugged her. "Thank you Anna." Anna hugged her back. "No Elsa. Thank you. Thanks for coming back."

Elsa pulled out of the embrace. "What about being Queen?" Anna's eyebrow's furrowed together. "You could still be Queen." Elsa shook her head. "No. You deserve it." Anna looked at her sister. "Are you sure?" Elsa smiled and nodded. Anna took a deep breath. "Ok. We'll tell the council you're still alive and hold the coronation in 2 days." Elsa felt panic. _Should Anna make the other people believe? __**Could**__ she make them believe?_ Elsa spoke. "I don't think you should tell them." Anna looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not? You're alive and here!" Elsa shook her head again. "No. It'll be too much of a shock. Just tell Kristoff and Olaf. They deserve to know." Anna nodded. "Ok." She stood up but noticed that Elsa didn't. "Elsa? You ok?"

Elsa didn't respond. She was thinking about Jack. Anna spoke. "You still haven't told me what's wrong with your eyes." Elsa blinked. _My eyes?_ "My eyes?" Anna walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small mirror. Elsa stared back at her reflection. _Black?! _Her eyes were sill blue, but they were partly covered with black swirls. She remembered not being able to see Jack. She knew he was there. Her love for him had been tugging at her heart. That always happened whenever he was around her. But she just couldn't see Jack. Elsa shrugged and looked at Anna. "I told you. Pitch attacked my eyes with black sand and now I can't see the Guardians or Jack."

Anna quickly gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. Kristoff and I will help you see them again." Elsa smiled. "Thank you." Her sister walked out the door. Elsa followed. Anna stopped short in the hallway. Elsa quickly walked up to her. "What is it?"

Anna pointed to thin air. "Who are they?" Elsa was confused. "Who?" Anna's eyes widened and she started jumping up and down, just like a child. "Santa!" Elsa looked hard at the spot where Anna's hand was pointing. The tugging in her heart came back. "Jack?"

(Jack POV)

Jack stopped right in front of the massive doors. _Please Elsa._ He could hear the others coming up behind him. "Jack. We'll help Elsa get through this. We'll try and make her see." Jack spun around to face Tooth. "And what if you can't?" Tooth bit her bottom lip. "Then we'll find someone else who can." Jack sighed. "I won't leave her. Even if she can't see me." Bunny put his paws out. "Steady mate. We ain't gonna leave." Jack glared at him. He turned and pushed the doors open. No one was inside. At least, no one was in sight.

North pushed his way to the front. "Let's go." The group walked forward. They aimlessly walked through the many hallways. Eventually, Jack heard voices. Elsa's and Anna's. He motioned to the group. They all nodded. North walked farther than the rest of them. A door swung open. Anna walked out. She was still in her black funeral gown. As soon as her eyes came into contact with North, she stopped. Elsa came out the door and walked to her side. _Elsa! _She was still in her Ice Dress and her hair color was back. But her eyes were different. She called to Anna. "What it is?" Anna pointed straight at North. "Who are they?" Elsa looked confused. "Who?" Jack realized that she still couldn't see them. His heart felt like it might burst. He saw Anna start bouncing up and down like a child. Her eyes landed on North's tattoos. "Santa!" Elsa looked hard at the group. Her eyes flickered back and forth. "Jack?"

He couldn't help himself. Jack ran to her side. Anna followed his movements with wide eyes. "Elsa, please. Listen!" Elsa kept staring ahead Anna began to talk to Elsa. "Jack's right next to you." Elsa swung to her left. "Jack?" He hesitantly touched her shoulder. _No._ It went through her. Anna watched. Jack lowered his hand. Sandy flew up to Anna. She giggled. "The Sandman?" Sandy smiled. "What? What's happening?" Elsa was oblivious to everything. Jack still stayed by her side as the other guardians came up to Anna. They introduced themselves. Anna smiled and curtsied. Sandy was waving to get Anna's attention. She turned to face him. He made a picture of a golden troll above his head. Jack knew who it was. "Pabbie?" Sandy nodded. Jack felt stupid. _Of course. Pabbie would know what to do. He helped us before, after all! _Anna was still trying to figure it out. Then she got it. "Pabbie!" Elsa grasped Anna's arm.

"Find Kristoff. Now." She went off without explanation. _Kristoff? Oh right. Kristoff. Anna's boyfriend. _Jack watched Elsa fidget slightly, as if she knew she was being watched. Anna soon came back with a blonde man. He had brown eyes and a little snowman was walking beside him._ What? _The little snowman was alive and walking! Jack immediately recognized him from Elsa's story. Olaf! They both stopped when they saw the Guardians. Anna sighed. "I'll explain later. For now, we just need you to-" Olaf interrupted her. "Elsa!" He ran to her side. Elsa had a look of disbelief. "You can see me?" The snowman nodded. Elsa smiled and knelt down to his level. "How?" The man, Kristoff, threw his hands up in exasperation. "Olaf! Elsa is gone! There's no one there!" Anna tugged at his shirt. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! Elsa's alive! She's right there!" Kristoff closed his eyes. He was muttering something. "Anna. I know how much she meant to you. But no amount of wishing is going to bring her back."

Anna turned to Elsa. "Do the magic, do the magic." Elsa smiled and formed a snowflake. It made its way over to Kristoff. His eyes widened. His gaze locked with Elsa's. "E-elsa?" She nodded. "How?" Elsa smiled wider. "I'll tell you later. For now, we have to get to Pabbie." Kristoff didn't question her. At least, not about Pabbie. "Ok, but who are they?"

The Guardians seemed surprised that Kristoff could see them, without someone forcing him to believe. North stepped forward. "I'm North. Or better known as Santa Claus, Father Christmas, or Kris Kringle." Kristoff stood still. "It's nice to finally meet you sir." Tooth flew forward. "Hi, I'm Tooth. The Tooth Fairy." Kristoff nodded. Sandy flew up and waved. Kristoff looked confused. Anna whispered loudly, "He can't talk." "Oh." Bunnymund hopped over. "Hey. The name's Bunny. Easter Bunny." He was keeping his answers short. Kristoff looked like he might burst laughing from his Australian accent. He regained himself and smiled at him. Jack gave him a smirk. "Hi. I'm Jack Frost." Kristoff's mouth dropped. "_**The**_ Jack Frost?" Jack nodded. "Oh! I loved your stories as a kid! Because, well, you know, you can create ice and stuff and ice is my life!" Jack laughed. Elsa stirred.

Immediately, Jack's attention focused on her. _Enough talking, we have to get her to Pabbie!_ She talked to Anna. "Are you talking to the Guardians?" Her voice had a tinge of sadness. Anna was still oblivious to it. "Yup." Then she picked up Elsa's hint. "Oh! Kristoff! You have to take us to your family. Now!" The muscular man had on a look of confusion. "Why?" Anna pointed to Elsa's eyes. "Look." Kristoff peered hard at them. Elsa didn't move. "You're right." He sounded worried. "Let's go." Anna stopped him. "No! Let's go tomorrow. I'm hungry and the sun's going down quickly. We'll leave at dawn." Kristoff smiled. "I thought that was my line." Elsa stepped forward. "I am not hungry. You can go eat. I'll stay here for a while." Anna nodded. She gave Jack a hard stare as she passed him. "Hurt her and you'll have to face me." Pretty soon, only the Guardians and Elsa was left in the hallway.

Elsa spoke quietly. "If someone is there, please listen to me." Jack stared into her eyes. "I would like to speak to Jack please. Alone." Jack felt curious. _How does she know I'm here? _The tug in his heart answered his own question. _She must feel it too. _The Guardians left the hallway without hesitation. Her hands quivered. "Jack?" He instinctively touched her hand. Again, it went through. He pulled back. Instead, he let a stream of frost cover the floor around them with his staff. Elsa smiled. She knew he was there. "Don't leave me." Jack spelled out a word in the frost with his finger. _Never._


	12. Feelings

(Elsa POV)

The frost reached her feet. _He's here. _Elsa smiled. A thought crossed her mind that made her frown. She spoke. "Don't leave me." A word appeared in the frost. Elsa read it. _Never. _Unable to speak her words out loud, Elsa bent down. Her dress covered the frost slightly and she pushed it out of the way. With a trembling hand, she stuck out a finger and wrote. She took her time and in lovely handwriting, a phrase was written out.

I Love You.

Elsa stayed where she was. Her eyes were locked on the words in front of her. _How could I have not seen it?_ Elsa remembered what had been able to give her control over her powers. Something that had made her isolate from Anna. Something that she had just written. Love. Elsa closed her eyes tightly and she stood up. Love. Love. Love. Elsa felt her heart swell with it. No fear was there. Only strange warmth. Elsa enjoyed the warmth and allowed it to spread. It flew through her veins until she thought she might be on fire. She started to breath heavily.

Her hands flew upwards and twirled. She couldn't see them; her eyes were still closed. She had no idea what she was making. Her hands had a mind of their own. Elsa focused her mind again on Jack. Her feelings for him. Her love for him. The warmth. Elsa's eyes snapped open. She was staring at her hand. _An ice spear? Why would I have made an ice spear? _A noise rustled behind her. Elsa spun around. "Anna?" No. There was nothing. _Wait! Yes there is! _A faint silhouette was outlined in the hallway right next to her. Elsa's grip on the spear tightened. "Who are you?" The shadow moved. Elsa couldn't hear a word. "Speak." She demanded the shadow to identify itself. It pointed to the ground. Right at her own words. Something clicked in her mind. Her eyes widened. "Jack?" The silhouette nodded its head urgently. He wrote something in the frost. Can you see me? Elsa squinted hard at him. "Only your outline. You're a shadow."

(Jack POV)

Elsa was bending down. _What is she doing? She can just talk to me. _Jack noticed Elsa was taking her time. A trembling finger wrote a phrase in beautiful handwriting.

I Love You.

Jack stared at the words. Somehow those 3 words, even as they were already spoken, seemed more meaningful. His heart ached for Elsa. He couldn't let her go. Not again. He glanced at her. She closed her eyes and stood up. Keeping her eyes closed, Jack could see her hands start to move. They twirled in front of her. Ice flowed from her fingers and crystallized together. _An ice spear? Why?_ Jack was surprised. The battle with Pitch was over. Elsa's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were focused on the spear. Jack couldn't see them. He didn't even want to. It was too bitter a reminder of what Pitch had done. Jack took a step back. His foot made a soft sound on the rug. Immediately Elsa whipped around. Jack was confused. _But she can't hear me. What? _She spoke. "Anna?" Jack turned his head to see nothing. No Anna. He turned back. Jack stared into Elsa's black eyes. Yes! They were blue again! Only a few grains of black were stuck in the blueness. Elsa peered at Jack. "Who are you?" Jack's heart dropped. _Does she not recognize me? _"Remember me? I'm Jack!" She acted like she didn't hear him. Did she? "Speak." _No! She still can't hear me! So how is she staring right at me? _Jack pointed at the words on the ground. Elsa looked at them. Her eyes widened. "Jack?"

Jack nodded his head. Bending down, he wrote something in the frost. Can you see me? Elsa's eyes stared hard at him. "Only your outline. You're a shadow." Jack understood. He reached for her hand. Elsa's eyes followed it. It still went through her. Elsa jerked her hand back. "I'm sorry, but it feels weird." Jack was slightly relieved_. At least she can sort-of feel._ Jack started to walk to a spare room. At the door, he turned and waved. Elsa was staring with huge eyes. "Please don't leave me alone tonight." Jack let out a smile Elsa couldn't see. _Ok. _He walked back to Elsa. She smiled softly.

Turning, she walked to her room. It seemed at one point, Sandy had already washed away all the black sand. Elsa went behind a dressing screen. Jack stayed where he was. She soon came from behind the screen. She was wearing a loose-fitting light blue nightgown. Her hair was out of it's usual braid. She turned to the bed and lay down. Jack sat down in a chair. "Jack." Elsa touched the wall behind her and frost crept to the ceiling. "Don't ever go. I can't live without you." Jack's heart ached. He said his words out loud. "Of course I won't." Elsa tensed. _What? What did I say? _Elsa slowly turned to Jack. "I heard you."

(Elsa POV)

"I heard you." Elsa looked with all her strength at Jack's shadowy figure. _Yes! I can see him! _A few features were popping out: a strand of white hair, a flash of blue eyes. Elsa kept looking at the silhouette. Jack voice had come out faintly, as if he came from far away. It came again. "I'm right here." Elsa smiled and reached for Jack's hand. She could _just _feel it. She brought it to her face. Closing her eyes, Elsa surrendered to sleep.

Anna threw a snowball at Elsa. She dodged it and, laughing, launched her own attack. Anna screamed in delight as dozens of snowballs flew in her direction. She was buried underneath the snow. Elsa continued to laugh, softly. Anna burst from the snow. "Hey Elsa!" She turned at the sound of her name. "Yes?" Anna had a mischievous grin. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa blinked open her eyes. She was smiling. _Yes. I do. _She turned to her left. _A window? Where am I?_ Elsa realized that she was in her old room, at the castle. _What?_ All she could remember was her arriving at her Ice Castle. "Elsa?" A man's voice rang in the air. Elsa's hands flew in front of her in a defense position and she scrambled to her feet. "Who's there?" Her eyes scanned the room. A shadow was near the window. Elsa's ice blasted to the figure. "Elsa wait! It's me Jack!" Elsa didn't stop and she let out another blast. The ice didn't harm 'Jack.' _I don't know a Jack._ Elsa ran from the room. In the hallway, she turned sharply. The man hadn't followed her. But a trail of frost did. Anna burst from her bedroom door. Her twin braids twirled as her head shot to Elsa's direction. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa was furious. "There's a man in my room! A stranger!" Anna looked carefully at Elsa. She called for Kristoff. He came running. "What?" Anna shook her head and looked at Elsa. Elsa was glaring at the floor. Her words were for Kristoff. "There's a man by the name of Jack and I don't know a Jack." Kristoff looked at her like she grew another head. "Elsa? Are you feeling alright?" Elsa glared at him. "Of course I am." Anna took her sister's hand. "What do you remember?" Elsa blinked her eyes.

"I remember you telling me to go take a break at my Ice Castle. I remember going on a horse and arriving." Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I remember… nothing else. Except waking up here." Anna's eyes were wide. Letting go of Elsa's hand, she turned to Kristoff. "We have to get her to Pabbie. Now." Kristoff nodded urgently. "It seems as if she's losing her memories of Jack." Elsa watched them with confusion. "Why? Pabbie? What are you talking about?" Anna didn't bother to explain. "We just have to go." Elsa stared at her little sister. _Where did this woman come from?_ She shook her head to clear the thought. Anna and Kristoff took down the hall at a run. Elsa waved her hands to form her Ice Dress on her body. Her fingers rapidly made her French braid. She took a step forward.

Immediately, a sharp prick slammed into Elsa's head. She staggered and crashed to the ground. Her hand flew to her head. Memories came flooding back. Jack, the Guardians, Pitch, the fight. The pain faded away. Her senses came back. "Elsa!" Someone's voice was calling her name. _Jack!_ His voice came loud and clear. Elsa whipped her head to the sound. He was running towards her. _I can see! I see him!_ Jack was there. Elsa could see every detail: his hair, his hoodie, his staff, and his eyes. "Jack!"

He reached her side. Without hesitation, he grabbed her waist. Elsa gasped. _I can feel him!_ Jack's hands were steady under her waist. Jack spoke. "Do you recognize me?" Elsa nodded. "I-I remember. Everything." Jack pulled her back to her feet, but he didn't let go. His eyes searched hers. "Can you see me?" Elsa smiled and blushed slightly. Without responding, she lifted her hand to his cheek. It was cold.

Jack seemed to take that as an answer. "I'm not a shadow anymore?" Elsa shook her head. Jack tightened his grip. Elsa's hand traveled to the back to Jack's neck and her other hand joined it. Jack's blue eyes were shining. It didn't help that a boomerang sliced in between their faces.

**To ElsaPotter-Frost**

**I couldn't reply via PM but, I think your storyline is great. I'm not 100% with the Potter thing (I don't know what its is) but since its gonna be your story, do whatever you want! You can't go wrong!**

**To other viewers: Please leave a review! More "Fluff Stuff" coming!**


	13. Together

(Jack POV)

_I'm gonna kill him!_ Jack's eyes glared at the Easter Bunny. His boomerang had returned to his paw. He was leaning against the wall. "Really mate? Not now." Jack let go of Elsa. He couldn't really be mad at Bunny. Not when there was something bigger going on. Elsa's pure blue eyes shinned at him. No blackness. She could see him. He could feel her. She smiled and looked down at the ground.

Bunny hopped down the hallway. "Ya better hurry or the girl's gonna go by herself." Jack knew Bunny meant Anna. Elsa started to go after Bunny. Jack stopped her with a touch on her arm. She turned to him. "Yes?" Jack was curious. "Why didn't you recognize me this morning?" He had watched Elsa wake up normally. But she had run away from him, not knowing who he was. And now, she remembered him. Elsa shrugged. "Maybe it had to do with my eyes. I think the longer the sand was in them, the more of it got to my mind?" Her vivid blue eyes grew wider. "Maybe it was erasing my memory?"

Jack thought about that. _Pitch's sand is powerful. But I didn't know it was THAT powerful._ It didn't matter now. Jack decided to ask her a question. "How can you see me now?" Elsa blushed and ducked her head. "Love removes the sand. The greater the love, the more the sand went away." She thought of something else. Her hands touched her face in worry. "Is there any sand in my eyes now?" She looked into Jack's eyes. Jack looked back. Nothing unusual. Or better, no sand. He shook his head. Elsa smiled and pulled herself closer. Jack's eyes widened. Her head leaned forward, towards his own. Jack closed his eyes and waited. Nothing came.

He blinked open his eyes to see a snowball flying into his face. "Ugh!" Elsa was laughing hysterically. "I got you!" Jack smirked and formed a snowball of his own. "And now, I got you!" He threw the snowball and Elsa dodged out of the way. She ran, her train of her dress flowing behind her. Jack flew after her. Her laughter rang throughout the empty hall. It sounded like the perfect music. Jack laughed and rained some more snowballs on her. She kept on running. She suddenly swiveled into a room to her right. Jack quickly made a snowball and dived into the room. The snowball escaped his hand and landed in someone's face. Elsa was laughing behind him. _Oh no. It's not Elsa._ The snow fell from the victim's face and blue eyes glared at Jack. Anna. _Oh great. _Jack waited to the lecture and flew down to the ground. Anna started to laugh. Jack let out a chuckle.

"That was a good one." Anna stopped laughing. One eyebrow lifted at Elsa. "Can you see him?" Elsa also stopped laughing and walked over to Jack. "Yes." Her hand firmly gripped his own. Their hands interlocked. Anna smiled. "Then there's no need to go to Pabbie. You figured it out." Elsa nodded. "Love conquers fear." Anna thought about Elsa's words. "Fear." Anna started to play with her braids. "What are we going to do?" Jack was confused. _'Bout what? _"About what?" Anna replied, "Hans." Jack was still confused. "Who's Hans?" Elsa was shaking. "Do you remember the man who appeared in the sand when Pitch attacked?" Jack's memory flew back to the encounter. He nodded. "Well, that's Hans. He tried to kill me and marry Anna into becoming King of Arendelle." Jack felt angry. _He tried to what?! _ "He tried to kill you?!" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes. Remember, I told you all this when I first met you. Keep up." Jack smirked.

Anna brought them back to the matter at hand. "What should we do?" North's voice cut into the conversation. "Nothing yet." Jack tilted his head to see him sitting in a chair behind Anna. "We cannot do anything. He is with Pitch and they could be anywhere." Anna nodded. "Alright." Elsa walked to the chair and Jack, still holding her cool hand, followed. They sat down. Anna kept on talking. "Elsa. Are you sure about what you told me?" _What did they talk about?_ Elsa replied. "Yes, _Queen_ Anna." Anna smiled. _Oh. They must have talked about Anna becoming Queen._ Anna spoke again. "Elsa, you're still a Queen, you know." Elsa looked confused. "I am?" Anna's smile grew wider. "Yup. The Snow Queen."

(Elsa POV)

_Snow Queen. I like it. _Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow at Anna. Jack chuckled. "Alright Queenies." Elsa scoffed. _Queenies. _Anna picked up something behind her back. She turned. It was a box made out of ice. She was hesitating to speak. "I-I know its not much but… well… I wanted to give you this." She handed it to Elsa. Elsa felt touched. "Thank you Anna." Elsa gently opened it. She gasped. _My tiara!_ It was the exact replica of Elsa's coronation tiara, except that it was made out of ice. The blue stone in the middle glimmered. Elsa loved it. Anna slowly took it from Elsa's hands. Elsa knew what to do. She lowered her head. Anna pressed the tiara into Elsa's hair. She straightened.

Small, rapid clapping was heard. Elsa turned her head. "Olaf!" Her little snowman was clapping wildly next to her chair. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" She smiled at him. "Thank you Olaf." He giggled. Anna handed her a mirror. Elsa looked into it. Anna must have noticed her look because her voice sounded slightly cracked when she spoke. "You remind me of mom." Elsa blinked. _Mother._ _I miss you. _Elsa looked at Anna. "We both do." Anna smiled and motioned to the tiara. "Add your own touch to it." Elsa gave her a side smile. "Ok." Her hand flicked upwards and small snowflakes dusted the surface. Jack tapped the tiara and a gleam was cast over it. "There," he said, "Now it won't melt." Elsa felt happy. She was reminded of something by the tiara. "Anna." Her sister looked in her eyes. "Your coronation. I'm going to be there." Anna was confused. "Of course you are. You already told me." Elsa raised one of her eyebrows. "Just checking."

Anna suddenly clasped her hands together. "I just had an idea. You should live near here!" Elsa laughed. "Where else would I live?" Anna thought about it for a moment. "How about the-" Elsa interrupted her. "Ice Castle?" Anna smiled and lifted her hands in surrender. "Hey, great minds think alike." Elsa grinned. "I'll always be here, Anna. I'm never going to shut you out again." Anna laughed and ran over to hug Elsa. Elsa looked over at Jack. He was smirking, as usual.

Elsa pulled away. Anna looked up at her. "You know, with all that has been going on…" She was hesitating. Elsa raised an eyebrow and Anna bit her lip. She continued. "I-I was just thinking, you know, that you could take another … break?" Elsa breathed softly. _That's what Anna was worried about? _Elsa looked at Anna. She was fiddling with her braids. "Just because it went wrong one time, doesn't mean it'll go wrong again." Anna looked up. Elsa went on. "And besides, I'm on a lifetime break. No duties for me now." Anna grinned. Elsa face darkened. "I just don't want to be alone." Anna was about to reply when a voice cut in.

"But you wont be alone."

Elsa twisted her head to find Jack. He was balancing one leg on his knee and was twirling his staff between his thumb and forefinger. His blue eyes locked with Elsa. Elsa blushed and looked down. Olaf stared up at her. He blinked. "What? What's so funny?" Elsa realized she was smiling. Her smile grew wider at Olaf. "Nothing Olaf." He seemed confused. "Ok."

A loud voice broke the silence. "Queen Anna!" Elsa looked over at North. He was laughing and patting his knee. "Now you are Queen!" Anna smiled and corrected him. "Not yet. I'll have to go through the coronation." Anna suddenly looked excited, but then her face fell. Elsa immediately felt worried. "Anna? What's wrong?" Her sister glanced at her. And sighed. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Elsa felt a little hurt. "O-ok." Elsa twisted her head so Anna couldn't read her expression in her eyes. _What could she have been thinking about?_

Elsa noticed something out the window of the room. Morning? The sun was just rising above the horizon. Anna let out a yawn. Jack stood up. "Look's like someone didn't sleep well." Elsa glanced back to her sister. She looked exhausted. Her strawberry-red hair was falling out of it braids and her eyes were half-closed. She stood up and excused herself. Quietly, she walked out of the room. Elsa blinked. _What is she hiding from me? _She looked over at North. He had gone.

Jack walked over to her side, staff in hand. He offered her a hand. "You look tired. You should rest." Elsa took Jack's hand and stood up. His hand didn't leave hers as they quietly walked back to the room. Elsa shut the door behind her and was about to turn when a creeping chill ran up her back. The sudden coldness made Elsa flinch and whip around. Jack was smiling, his messy hair falling into his eyes. "Payback." Elsa smiled and casually folded her hands behind her back. If she had swayed Jack once, she could do it again. Elsa tilted her head forward and pretended to blush. Unseen by Jack, she made her fingers twirl silently. A snowball soon formed and Elsa held it in her hand. Jack's eyes were softening. _Yes! It's working!_ Elsa knew she had successfully swayed Jack. She threw her hand into position. Jack's eyes snapped wide open and the curve of his staff held Elsa's hand. She looked at him in shock. Jack side-smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not falling for that twice." Elsa grinned. She dropped the snowball.

Jack quickly trapped Elsa's waist in the curve of his staff and he pulled her to him. She gasped. _Jack! _His eyes never left hers. His breathing grew quicker and Elsa's own breath fell into the same rhythm. She had to tilt her head up to look him into the eyes. A lock of hair fell into her face. Jack brought his hand to her face and brushed it away. The hand came to rest on her cheek. Elsa brought both her hands around his neck. Ice-blue eyes were locked together. Jack was leaning forward. Elsa's blue eyes widened. Then they closed.

Two sets of cold lips closed the gap between the two Winter Spirits. Elsa felt everything around her fade. She was barely conscious of Jack's hands grasping her upper arms as his bottom lip begged for entry. She gave him permission and their kiss intensified. Elsa kept her eyes closed and she forced her hands into action. She gripped the white strands of hair at the back of Jack's neck and pulled him closer.

Eventually the need for air overcame her and she pulled away, just enough to take a breath. Breathing heavily, Elsa cautiously opened her eyes. The two were surrounded in snowflakes suspended in air, but Elsa didn't care. Jack's eyes gazed at her. Elsa felt herself melting. She could stare into those two blue pools of love and never look away. A cloud of cold air flowed from Jack's mouth. He didn't say anything, but his eyes returned to their carefree state. He whispered in Elsa's ear. "I got you. Twice."

Elsa untangled herself from Jack's embrace and walked to the bed. Without bothering to change, she lay on the mattress. Her eyes drooped. Even though it was morning, she felt worn out. Her eyes fully closed. Elsa felt the mattress bend and another body lay down next to her. Without opening her eyes, Elsa smiled and snuggled against it. Jack's arms hugged her and Elsa blushed. She whispered one last sentence. "This is nice. Being alone." Jack's breath blew against her face. "You'll never be alone. Never again."

** I'm sorry! I know its not the best fluff experience many of you have seen/read but it's the best I can do. Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews! By the way, I'll be putting up a poll shortly for something special! Always check for updates as usual! **


	14. Worried

**To ElsaPotter-Frost: **

**If you look at Chapter 12 or 13, you'll find that I've already answered your review but I'll tell you again. It sounds like a great start. I'm not 100% with the Elsa Potter thing, I'm not into last names, but if you like it, that's ok! You can't go wrong with your own story! Hint: The way to keep readers reading stories is to think about it from their perspective and completely change what they would think. Suspense! Ok, well enjoy writing your story; I'll be checking it. Good Luck!**

**Oh! You guys got a lengthy chapter today! Enjoy.**

(Jack POV)

_She's so peaceful when she's asleep. _Elsa was sleeping, cuddled up in his embrace. Her beautiful face was finally at peace, something that never was read on her face when she was awake. Jack shifted his arms, slightly, so that one was used as a pillow for Elsa, and another was holding her in place. Jack noticed that Elsa smiled, but she didn't wake. Jack lay on his back, looking to his left.

No noise was being heard outside the window. The only thing that caught Jack's eye was the sunlight coming from it. Jack gently removed his arm from Elsa's waist and, still lying in the bed, grabbed his staff. He tapped the wall and frost began to cover the entire wall, on its way to the window. _There. _The frost helped the sunlight fade a little.

Elsa let out a soft murmur and she rested her head on Jack's chest. _She's awake. _Jack lay still. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then, Elsa sighed. Stretching, she moved her head back so that her face was facing Jack. Her shining blue eyes were still heavy with sleep. Jack smirked.

"Good morning, Snowflake." An eyebrow of hers rose.

"Snowflake?"

Jack kept his smirk on. "I like calling you that." Elsa smiled. Her hand came up to Jack's hair and she brushed it out of his eyes. Jack could tell that she was still tired. Her eyes were beginning to close again.

Elsa sighed as she fell into sleep again, and her cool hand fell from Jack's head. Jack gently took it and placed it on Elsa's side. An idea came to him. Turning his head away from the glare of sunlight, Jack saw the ice spear. It was in a corner, its ice glistening in the sun. _Why did she make it? For protection? _Jack couldn't guess why. Elsa had her own magic for protection, and she also had Jack. _And besides, whom would she fight? Pitch is gone. For now, at least. _Jack knew Pitch would return. He promised he would. _And what about this Hans guy? _Jack felt anger coarse through his blood. _He tried to kill Elsa! _But Jack remembered North's words: _"We cannot do anything now. He is with Pitch, and they could be anywhere." _Jack sighed.

Everything was too complicated to think about. Except one thing. Jack bent his head to see Elsa sleeping. Her ice shoes were still on her feet. Jack quietly stood up and looked over his shoulder to see if he had woken Elsa up. He hadn't. _Geez, she is one heavy sleeper. But a pretty one. _Jack quickly took off Elsa's shoes and placed them on the ground next to the bed. He wasn't tired, that was a show to get Elsa alone at dawn. Quietly, Jack walked to the door and eased it open. Without looking back, he closed it behind him.

Anna's face was the first thing he saw. "Anna!" She was wearing a simple gray dress with short sleeves, and small sandals. She looked up at Jack and winked. "Had a nice night in there, didn't you?" He blushed. "Sure I did. But not like that!" Anna just laughed. "Anyway, I came to tell Elsa about the plans for my coronation. It's tomorrow." Anna glanced to the floor, looking worried. "I want to know what she thinks." Jack felt torn. He wanted to help Anna, but Elsa needed her rest. He spoke. "I think you should let Elsa rest. She's exhausted." Anna's braids bounced as she shook her head no. "Yes." Jack was confused. _Wait, what? _Anna tried again. She nodded her head and said, "No." Anna gave up. "Ugh! Just follow me." She grabbed Jack's wrist and ran away from Elsa's room. Jack chucked.

A couple of minutes later, they found themselves in a study room, filled with books and letters. A desk was in the middle of the room, with a huge view of the kingdom through a massive window. Across the window, was a portrait. _A man and woman?_ Jack was wondering. _Who are they? _Jack pointed to the painting. Anna smiled up at Jack.

"Meet my mother and father. Former King and Queen of Arendelle." Jack understood. He flew up to take a closer look. The woman, the queen, had brown eyes but the shape was the exact replica of Elsa's. The only difference they had was the eye color. Jack flew back down to Anna's side. She was struggling to hold in the tears. Before Jack could comfort her, Anna sat down in a chair. Jack took a seat across from her. "Anna? You ok?" She blinked a couple of times. "Yeah."

Jack reached over the desk and grabbed a fistful of papers. "What's this?" Anna took the papers from his hand. "Letters from the neighboring isles." She made a face. "Marriage proposals for Elsa." Jack felt his stomach churn. "Marriage?" Anna grinned. "You don't have to look so angry. These are old. From when they still thought Elsa was alive." Jack relaxed. _Did I really look that angry? _The sun's reflection from the fjord glared into the window. Jack covered his eyes. It was nearing noon. Anna took a deep breath. "I'm going to go make arranges for tomorrow." She stood up. "You're welcome to explore the castle or find Kristoff and Olaf."

Anna walked out the door. And fell on her face. Jack ran to her. "Anna!" He helped her up. She was spitting. _Spitting snow? _Jack looked at the ground. "Frost?" Frost and ice covered the entire floor. Anna held on tight to Jack as she fought to balance herself. She glared at Jack. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Jack looked back at her with wide eyes. "No. It wasn't me." Jack took note of what he just said. Anna and Jack both said it at the same time. "Elsa!" Jack started to fly up, but Anna almost fell immediately. Sighing, Jack picked her up. Flying, he soon arrived to Elsa's door. Anna jumped from his arms and tried the door. It was locked shut with ice. "Elsa?" No sound came from the other side. Jack was starting to get worried. "Elsa?" He couldn't melt the ice. It wasn't his own. Anna knocked. "Please open the door." Nothing happened.

(Elsa POV)

**Rewind a little.**

Elsa felt nothing beside her. Her eyes flew open. "Jack?" She was alone. The door was shut and the window was covered in frost. _Frost? _Elsa felt panic. She tried to calm herself. _He's probably just wandering around, like he usually does. _Elsa managed to calm herself down enough to sit up. She looked into her mirror. The ice tiara was still on her head. But her hair was a mess. She immediately redid it into a neater French braid. Her dress was a little dirty. Elsa decided to take a shower. She stood up and put on her shoes.

Opening the door, she took a deep breath. Still anxious without Jack, she couldn't stop a trail of frost and ice from spreading across the hallway floor. Elsa kept on walking until she got to the bathroom. Locking the door, she undressed, took off her tiara, and showered quickly. Her hair was clean. She left it the way it was. _Oh, I hate hot water. _The warmth seemed to irritate her skin. Elsa got out. Redressing into the same exact replica of her Ice Dress, (hey, it's a clean one!) she looked into the mirror. She placed her ice tiara on her head again. Biting her lower lip, Elsa rumbled around the drawers until she found it. The same shade of eye shadow she wore at her coronation. Her lips stayed the same. Touching them with two fingers, Elsa could remember how they tingled when Jack kissed her. _Jack. _She started to get anxious again. _Don't worry. _She opened the door and walked out.

Before reaching her room, Elsa heard voices. _Anna? Jack? _She quickened her pace. Instinct from isolation, Elsa stayed hidden behind one corner of the hallway. She could just hear her sister. "Elsa?" Elsa dared to sneak a peek around the wall. Anna was gripping Jack's arm to balance herself against the ice on the floor. Relief flooded over Elsa. Jack was safe. Her other hand held the handle to Elsa's room. Elsa was confused. _Just go in. _Upon closer inspection, Elsa realized the door was frozen shut. She winced. _I must've done that when I made the floor freeze. _Elsa looked at Jack. His eyes were wide with fear. Elsa felt touched. _He's worried about me! For me! _He called for her. Anna knocked and said, "Please open the door."

Elsa felt horrible. _Anna must think I shut her out again! Literally! _Elsa felt ridiculous, hiding in the shadows. She didn't belong there. She belonged in the light, with Anna and Jack. The warmth of her love overcame her initial fear for Jack. The ice floor melted, along with the ice freezing the door shut. Elsa stepped around the wall. Jack and Anna had already gone inside the room. Elsa quickly followed.

(Jack POV)

"Elsa!" Jack slammed the door open as soon as the ice had melted. He took in the room with one glance. No Elsa. _Where is she? _Anna was right behind him. "Elsa?" Anna noticed the ice spear in the corner of the room. It hadn't moved since Jack had last seen it. She pointed to it. Jack shrugged. "I don't know why she made it." A soft voice spoke behind the two of them. "I don't know why either."

Both Anna and Jack whipped around to see Elsa. She was hanging by the door, a shy look on her face. Jack immediately pulled her to him in a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Elsa was blushing and she pulled away. She was in her Ice Dress and her hair was in a French braid. Her face was apologetic. "I'm sorry. I only took a shower. You shouldn't worry about me; I can take care of myself." Anna laughed at Jack. "Look's like someone got scolded by the Queen!" Jack was still frightened though. He had thought Elsa was in trouble! Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "Jack? Are you alright?"

Her voice snapped him back into the present. _It's fine; she's right here! With me! _Jack smiled weakly. "I'm fine." Elsa still looked at him in concern, but Anna spoke first. "Geez, usually I'm the one causing trouble!" Elsa silently took Jack's hand into her own. She didn't look at him. Anna clapped her hands together. "I've gotta go. Coronation meetings." She pulled her best pouting face and raced out of the room. "See ya later Elsa!" Elsa shook her head and smiled. "Later."


	15. Let It Out

**Finally! This chapter is done!**

**Okay, 2 things.**

** First:**

** I'm so sorry that it has taken this long to update. With school coming back from vacation, I'll probably be updating weekly. Sorry. Crazy busy.**

** Second:**

** I kept on laughing about the Olaf part in this. I just love Olaf! Don't you? Yeah, why? – Please tell me what you think! Oh! And please, don't give up on me. Many people have stopped reading, I don't know why. Is it something in my story? Please let me know so that I can make it better/fix it!**

(Jack POV)

Elsa gave up with her fake smile as soon as Anna had left and she turned to Jack. "Jack, what's wrong? Why do you have that face?" Her eyes were searching his. Jack closed his eyes. _I thought I lost you! _He spoke without opening his eyes. "I thought you were in danger. I couldn't _not _help you." He hesitantly opened his eyes again. Elsa was shaking her head and narrowed her eyes. "You were worried about me?" Jack only nodded. Elsa blinked hard. "You don't have to be. You'll never lose me." Jack swallowed.

_How can I not worry? _Jack's eyes darted back and forth, thinking. _I can't live like this. Not worrying about you every second you're away from me. I have to… to- _"Jack?" Elsa was still looking at him, her forehead creased. He was shaking. _I have to be strong! For her. _Jack took a deep breath. Blinking away his thoughts, he smiled. "I'm alright." His hand held hers. "It's ok."

Elsa's worry disappeared from her face. She side-smiled. Jack let go of her hand as he thought of something. _I'm the Guardian of Fun! So let's do something fun! _Elsa blinked. Jack raced out of the room, hearing Elsa calling for him to come back. He didn't turn; he just kept on running. Racing down the castle stairs, he could see the main entrance. No guards were in sight; not that anyone could see him anyway. Jack was almost there. Suddenly, a blast of ice slammed him down. Hitting the ground hard, Jack let out a groan. He looked up. Elsa was covering her mouth in shock.

"Jack!" She raced down the stairs to his side. "Jack, are you alright?" Elsa helped him up.

Jack carefully stretched each limb. _Nothing broke. _He looked at Elsa. "I'm fine." Her eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" She hugged herself, keeping her hands out of the way. Jack scoffed. "It didn't hurt that much," he lied. His torso was aching. _Ugh, whatever. She can't know. _He turned to run again. Before Elsa could complain, he picked her up in his arms. "Jack! Put me down right now!" Laughing, he flew, staff in hand, out the castle. Elsa was screaming, her legs kicking the air. Jack felt the wind tug at his hair.

He soon landed on a small, grassy hill, overlooking the kingdom. Lifting his head, he saw the sun. It was slowly headed towards its peak. Jack imagined what the kingdom must have looked liked when Elsa cast it in eternal winter. Covered in snow, ice gleaming on the trees, and the fjord frozen solid. A voice coughed. "Um, Jack? You can put me down now."

Jack snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry." He slowly let Elsa down. She turned away from him. Her fingers were twirling. Jack watched her back. Elsa's dress transformed. Her clothing changed into a simple white dress that hung from transparent sleeves. They traveled down Elsa's arms, coming to rest at triangles on her pale hands. Her hair stayed the same, with her tiara, but her heels changed into a simple pair of blue flats. She turned back to face Jack. "Better?" Jack smiled. "Nothing's ever wrong with you." Elsa blushed.

Jack's short hair flew into his face as the wind blew. He turned to look back the way they had come. Arendelle was busy, the people swarming through the markets and the kids playing at the docks. The weather was warm, the sun shining on the water surrounding the castle. Jack narrowed his eyes against the glare. He twisted his head to see Elsa.

She had sat down, her new dress splayed out against the grass. Her eyes were looking down at her hands. Jack's eyes followed hers. Her hands were pale. Nothing seemed out of place. Jack glanced back to Elsa's face. She was smiling. Jack raised one of his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

(Elsa POV)

_ Nothing._ Elsa realized that she was smiling. Her eyes snapped upward. She was met with Jack's usual smirk. He seemed to be waiting for her answer. Elsa sighed. She was just thinking about Anna, her upcoming coronation ceremony, and Elsa's own ceremony. The smile faded from Elsa's face. Jack must have noticed because his voice held concern.

"Elsa?" She snapped away from her thoughts. Her disastrous ceremony was all in the past. She should leave it there. Elsa shifted her eyes until they met Jack's blue ones.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jack wasn't convinced. "Come on Elsa, you're not a very good liar. Just tell me." Elsa blew a piece of hair away from her face. "Fine."

Elsa began to carefully trace a strand of grass with her finger, avoiding Jack. "I was just thinking about my coronation ceremony." The finger shook and fell from the grass. _Nothing was fair then. It's still not fair! _Elsa narrowed her eyes angrily and pointed at the grass. It was blasted with ice.

Jack's hand rested on her shoulder. "Elsa calm down." Elsa couldn't. _I have to let it out! I have to let it go! _She shrugged off Jack's hand. She could barely hear him. The wind blew harder and her hair flew into her face. All she could think about was the way everyone had treated her. Like some kind of monster. Visions began to pop into Elsa's mind. Hans was holding his sword high above her; Anna was falling to the ground in agony because of her frozen heart. Elsa closed her eyes as she saw the boat with the royal flag of Arendelle crash into the monstrous waves. _No! _Her parents ship sank beneath the sea.

Elsa felt herself moving, but no sound reached her ears. She didn't try to control the storm that was raging inside her. She didn't _want _to. She had to let it out of her. One last vision appeared in Elsa's mind. Anna was struck in the head by Elsa as a child. Except this was different. Elsa was an adult, and Anna was the child. _No! I would never do that now! _Elsa, panting, blinked open her eyes.

Snow covered everything. The trees were covered in it, and frost spread from where she stood to the end of the clearing. _Clearing? I was on a hill._ Elsa took her surroundings in closer, but she didn't see a hill. _I must've walked away from the hill. _Her heart fluttered. _Away from Jack._

She struggled to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she envisioned Anna. Anna was happy, building a snowman with Elsa as a child. Elsa smiled. The soft warmth reappeared in her hands as she regained control of her powers. The snow was melting. But one mound wasn't. Elsa tilted her head to one side and walked closer. It moved to face her. "Olaf! What are you doing here?"

The little snowman started hopping up and down, his 'own personal flurry' following his movement. "I saw you with Jack. You suddenly ran away and I decided to follow you." Before he stopped talking, he went walking over to a small flower in the ground. Elsa felt confused. "I ran away?" Olaf was staring at the small flower. "It's so cute and small." Elsa kept her serious expression on. "Olaf." He turned to her, his arms outstretched. Elsa looked at him seriously.

"Did you follow us all the way from Arendelle?" Olaf nodded. "Yeah, why?" Elsa knelt down to look at Olaf straight in the eye and she kept on going.

"Did you watch me and Jack?" "Yeah, why?" "Did you see what I did?" "Yeah, why?" Elsa felt panic. "Did I hurt Jack with my powers?" Olaf kept going. "Yeah, why-wait! No! No, you didn't hurt Jack." Relief washed over Elsa. She straightened up. "I have to find him." Elsa looked around.

When she had melted the snow, she had only melted the snow around her. A trail of ice showed her the way from where she had run from. Elsa started to walk along the trail, Olaf following. He wasn't through with his questions.

"So…why did you run?" Elsa looked down at him. "I don't know Olaf. I let my anger control me. It had to be done." Olaf looked confused. "Anger? But love is the key." Elsa smiled. "Yes. And that's why I'll never let that happen again." The wind kept on blowing. "My anger had to be driven out of me so that I could fill up that space with love." Olaf grinned up at her. "Love?" Elsa only stared ahead, the hill coming into view. "Yeah." There was silence. Olaf's next question took her by surprise. "Do you believe in true love?"

Elsa stopped short. _Do I? _Ok, so she was in love with Jack. _I'll admit it. That's nothing to be ashamed of. _Elsa thought hard about Olaf's question. _True love. _Anna had accused her of knowing about it more than Elsa did. Elsa hadn't thought about true love because she was too worried about fear. Elsa blinked. _But why else would I felt the tug towards Jack? Does he feel it around me? _She smiled and finally responded to Olaf's question. "Yes, Olaf. I do."

"Well, that's a relief." Elsa whipped around. Jack was flying towards her. "Jack." _I should have known! The wind! _Elsa bit her lip as Jack landed by her side. "Hey." Elsa swallowed. "Hi." Olaf didn't seem to notice the awkwardness. "Hi Jack!" He smiled and knelt down to Olaf's level. "Do you want a prize?" Olaf nodded eagerly. Jack smirked. "Alright. Then run to the castle before the sun reaches noontime and you'll get it." Olaf raced down the hill without saying goodbye. Elsa shook her head. She looked at Jack sternly. "You know he'll never get there in time." Jack chuckled. "Exactly." Elsa couldn't resist putting on a smile. _Poor Olaf._

Jack coughed lightly. Elsa didn't turn to face him.. "So, what did you get me alone for?" Jack's voice drifted to her. "Just for silence." _Yeah, Olaf is never silent. _Elsa continued to look down.

The sun's rays began to make her feel too warm; she never really enjoyed the warmth of summer. Elsa enjoyed some of it, sure. The way it made Anna smile made Elsa feel happy. But now, the heat irritated her. She wasn't made for heat. She needed coldness. It suited her completely.

"Jack." He grunted in acknowledgment. Elsa didn't say anything else. _I just need to know that he's there._ A cool hand was placed on her shoulder. "Come on." Elsa turned. "What?" Jack let go of her. His eyes seemed to search her entire face. He spoke. "You just don't seem happy." Elsa was confused. _What? _"Jack, I thi-" He interrupted her. "You don't seem to be able to be _yourself_." Elsa blinked.

_Myself? Why? What have I been doing that I shouldn't be doing? _There wasn't anything she could remember. _I've been doing what I have to in order to defend myself, and others, from Pitch. I regained my powers by being myself. I've defeated Pitch with the other Guardians by being myself. How can I not be myself?_

Elsa looked hard at Jack. If anything, _he _was the one not being himself. _The Guardian of Fun? Stuck here with responsibility and worries? He should be out there. In the real world, with the children he told me about._

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I'm not being myself?" Her hands clenched into fists and her teeth gritted together. She took one step closer to Jack. His eyes widened. "I think _you're _the one not being yourself, Jack." Her anger faded away. _What's wrong with me? Why are my emotions spinning out of control?_

Elsa unclenched her hands and her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry." Jack held up his hands in surrender. "No, I'm sorry." His voice hardened. "If you don't want to be with me, I get it." He turned away from Elsa. Her heart stopped beating. _Jack, please don't do this to me. I'm sorry! _Jack Frost was leaving her, with only one last saying being flung over his shoulder as he flew into the noon sky. "I get it; you don't need me anymore!" 


	16. Falling Apart

** I know, I know! I haven't been able to write this chapter in forever! Now, I know most of you guys, hopefully not all of you, are bored of this story and/or really mad at me for not writing it sooner. So, if you don't want to hear my sad story of why, skip to (Jack POV) now.**

**Sad Story:**

** So. Here's why it took me so long to write this. First, We suddenly decided to renovate our entire house. My computer was unplugged, of course. So I couldn't write. Second, my uncle and aunt came from a different country, got here by plane, to live with us and it took us FOREVER to get the house ready. Third, I went on a camp with NO ELECTRONICS for a full weekend. –Shudder- . Ok. And I wrote this as fast as I could, AFTER ALL THAT STUFF.**

**Please, please, PLEASE let this be worth all the torture I went through. Yeah, no. It's not.**

**Be calm children, be calm.**

(Jack POV)

The wind was scratching bitterly at Jack's face as he flew as fast as the wind would allow him. Tears were gathering in his eyes. _Her face. _Jack was replaying the terrible scene over and over again in his mind. Elsa was glaring at him, her eyes flashing with blue fire. Anger had resurfaced, Jack's own spilling over the edge. He had snapped at her. "No, I'm sorry." Elsa's eyes lost their fierceness and they watered. "If you don't want to be with me, I get it." _How could I have said that?! _"I get it; you don't need me anymore!"

_No! _It was because she needed him that she had reacted that way. _She needs my help. And I left her there, alone! _Something had come over her. Jack wanted to help her. He _needed _to! He almost forced the wind to carry him back to her. _But her face. _It had been angry at him. Or was she angry at _herself?_

Jack made up his mind. It was wrong of him to abandon Elsa when she needed him most. Calling for the wind, Jack twisted around and flew back along the way he had come.

Trees dotted the bright green grass below him. He had flown farther then he thought. Nothing familiar about Arendelle was before his eyes. Only trees and grass was present. Jack tried to fly faster, fearing that he was too late. The sun was still at its highest peak and it beat down on him. Jack decided to take a chance and he dove into the shade of the trees. Still flying, he was forced to swivel and swerve to avoid colliding with trees.

Jack burst from out of the canopy after about 10 minutes. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out a shady figure in the distance. _The castle. _Jack began searching the ground for Elsa. He soon saw the hill where they had fought. She wasn't there. _Where is she? How come she's always… There! _Elsa's platinum-blonde hair peeked out from a nearby tree. Jack landed a good distance away from her. Based on her earlier reaction, she wasn't good with surprises.

Jack began to creep up behind her, his feet making no sound on the ground. He started to make out her voice.

"She's right. She's always been right. About me at least." Jack was confused. _She?_ He crept closer. He could see the Elsa was sitting against the tree's trunk, her knees drawn tightly against her stomach, as if she was cold. Jack was almost there. But he kept quiet.

(Elsa POV)

"Why did you let me choose?" Elsa stared hard at the tree in front of her. She knew that if anyone saw her, they'd see her talking to thin air. And she was. But Elsa didn't care. No one was around anyway. She just had to talk to him. The Man in the Moon. "I didn't have time! I was scared. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do." Her fingers lay flat against the warm grass. _Did my feelings for Jack overcome my judgment?_ "I still don't know if it's the right thing."

Nothing happened. No one replied. Only the steady wind that tore her hair from its braid. It seemed to grow colder. Elsa felt her heart begin to pound louder. _Cold wind. _Elsa closed her eyes before wishful thinking made her turn. _No. He wouldn't. Not after what I said. He deserves better. _Elsa bowed her head in defeat and her arms hugged themselves.

A voice grew louder inside her head. _Listen! Listen! Listen! _Elsa couldn't block it. _Fine. I'll listen. _Without opening her eyes, Elsa listened hard. _Nothing. _Then, it came.

Wind was roaring through the trees, the leaves rustling in the breeze. Elsa could easily envision the branches swaying. An insect hummed near her ear. It was a small, cute little sound, like a tiny whisper that she couldn't make out. Elsa smiled. The sounds helped her relax. She suddenly heard a different sound that rose above the wind. Harsh and ragged. Like heavy breathing that was trying to be contained. Trying, and failing. _Jack? _Elsa didn't want to open her eyes to make sure. _What would I say to him if he were really there? Or worse, if he's not? _Elsa couldn't take it anymore. In one swift movement, she opened her eyes and stood up. The wind died down, but only lightly.

The tree was the same in front of her. But Elsa didn't care about what was in front of her. She cared about what was behind her. She whipped around. But she didn't lift her head. _Not yet._

Elsa bent her head a little. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. She knew he was there. The tug in her heart confirmed that.

_This is it. _Her tears wouldn't stop falling from her face, and they landed quietly in the grass below. _He's going to say goodbye. He doesn't want me to be near him. He doesn't want __**me. **_Elsa waited for the dreaded words to come. But no words came. Something else did.

Strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around Elsa. A head full of white hair was hung over her left shoulder. His shoulders were shaking. A rough voice traveled its way quietly into her ear.

"I'm so sorry."

Elsa's mouth went agape and her thoughts raced around in her mind. _What? But he doesn't want me! Does he?_ She blissfully closed her eyes. _Jack. _She returned his hug gently. Tears leaked out of her closed eyelids. _Jack. _He continued to speak, but Elsa hardly heard him.

"I never should have left you. I was angry; I wasn't thinking. You needed my help and I just-"

Elsa let out a murmur. Peace flooded over her. "Shh. Don't speak."

She only felt Jack's presence. She did need him. She hadn't been thinking when she snapped at him. Elsa took a deep breath. Cold air seared her lungs. Her head buried itself into the crook of Jack's neck. Her nose twitched as it felt the frost covered hoodie. Elsa noticed that she could still feel Jack's staff pressed tight against her back. It was trapped in between her back and his hands. Elsa smiled. _His symbol. _It was what represented him. Elsa felt her smile waver. _Him. Not me. Nothing says he deserves me._

A cool breeze brought Elsa back to reality. She pulled out of his hug. Blinking her eyes open, Elsa saw those same blue eyes she loved so much staring back into her own. They were filled with love. Love and nervousness. _Why?_

Jack's arms traveled from her back and down Elsa's own arms, until they stopped at her elbows. Clutching on, Jack still stared into Elsa's eyes, refusing to let go. She began to fidget.

"Jack." He didn't move and Elsa wasn't sure that she wanted to either. "What are you trying to prove?" He still didn't say a word for a few seconds. He leaned forward, slowly. "I meant what I said yesterday." Elsa just waited. Jack's eyes glimmered, tearfully. "Don't you remember?"

Elsa did remember. But she wanted to hear it, just one more time, from Jack. She hesitated to tell him. Jack must have noticed her hesitation. He sighed and let go of her arms. His sad eyes glanced at the ground, and they remained there. Elsa was feeling panic again.

_No, no! He's taking it the wrong way! _Jack obviously thought Elsa didn't remember. That she didn't think he loved her.

(Jack POV)

_I have to show her! I have to prove it to her! _Elsa was rejecting his reminder. Jack stared at the ground. His instinct for flight threatened to overpower him. He remained where he was standing. _Whatever happens, I will __**not**__ leave Elsa again. _Jack swallowed. _Even if she doesn't love me anymore._

Jack made a huge effort to raise his eyes. Elsa was looking straight at him. _How can I show her? _Tear-filled eyes reflected each other. _Why is she crying? She's just shown me she doesn't love me! _A voice argued Jack. _Did she really? _

Jack needed time. He needed time to figure everything else. He needed help. Wordlessly, Jack extended his hand to her. Elsa looked at it for a few moments, as if he was going to hurt her rather than help, but then she took it. Her ice-cold hand slowly began to warm up in his own hand. Jack turned to stare straight ahead.

_Where can we go? _There was nowhere where memories could go with them. Jack's throat tightened. _How can we get ourselves back together?_ Elsa's hand remained limp and unresponsive in his hand. Jack continued looking forward.

The sun was passing noon. Jack decided where to go. _Maybe distraction will help._ He turned to Elsa.

"Follow me." Only her eyes moved. Jack blinked and silently turned. Together, stiffly, they walked down the hill, in the direction of the kingdom.

**Ohh… Are they going to get back together again? Or not? Yeah, sorry about all the cliffhangers. I can't help myself.**


End file.
